Estampes sadiennes
by Koba54
Summary: Délires chimériques, esquisses perverses et nouvelles de mauvais genre. Bienvenue dans mon cabinet de curiosités. Vous trouverez ici quelques uns de mes excès de plume. Pour public averti.
1. Catacombes (Lyserg)

.

**Estampes sadiennes**

.

_Bienvenue, cher visiteur! Laisse tes armes et prends un masque à l'entrée. _

_Voici ma fabrique à bizarreries. La plupart d'entre elles me permettent de m'entraîner à écrire des scènes glauques. D'autres sont dues à des sautes d'humeur et sans doute aussi à un léger abus de romantisme noir et de littérature sadienne. _

_Tu trouveras dans ce recueils des textes cruels, sombres, macabres, répugnants, violents, crus, décadents ou barrés. Si rien de tout cela ne te plaît, je te conseille de rebrousser chemin!_

_**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à M. Hiroyuki Takei._

_**Rating: M**_

_**Avertissement: **Le rating n'est pas là pour plaisanter. Certains de ces textes sont light, d'autres sont beaucoup plus trash. Mais comme nous ne sommes pas tous sensibles aux mêmes choses, voici la liste de ceux qu'il vous faudra éviter..._

_– Si les pratiques un peu spéciales vous dérangent: Jeux interdits_

_– Si vous craignez les blessures: L'Automate_

_– Si vous redoutez les violences matrimoniales: Petites scènes de terreur conjugale_

_– Si vous refusez que l'auteur fasse de vous un de ses personnages: Madness Cabaret_

_– Si vous aimez les animaux: Une fois de trop_

_(Liste appelée à être complétée au fur et à mesure des parutions)_

_Bien entendu, si vous aimez tout ça (et que vous détestez les animaux), vous pouvez lire ces textes en priorité. On va commencer par un texte gentil, avec juste une touche de macabre, pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance._

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**Catacombes**

_(Lyserg)_

_._

Chaque nuit, Lyserg visite en rêve les catacombes où gisent les ossements de sa haine.

Il se promène parmi les ossuaires silencieux et respire une odeur d'ancien temps. Il emprunte toujours le même chemin, une galerie basse et voûtée où ruisselle un mince filet d'eau noire. Point de rat ni d'insecte en ces lieux: il veille à la propreté de son monde intérieur. Les os sont rangés chacun à leur place, tibias d'un côté, crânes de l'autre, avec parfois, au centre, la tombe d'un haut dignitaire ayant reçu l'honneur d'être enseveli entier.

A sa droite, reposent les souvenirs de ses parents. A sa gauche, le tombeau de sa terreur, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce jour-là. Tout droit, devant lui, dans un septuaire encadré de gargouilles menaçantes, gît sa haine pour Hao.

C'est elle qu'il vient voir chaque soir, émerveillé par la puissance qui se dégage de son tombeau. Même endormie, elle gronde. Il la sent fumer, vrombir, sous la pierre. Plus il s'approche, plus le sol tremble sous ses pas.

Lyserg sait qu'il joue avec feu, si l'on peut dire. La dalle est lourde, solide mais point indestructible. Viendra peut-être un jour où il s'approchera trop prêt, où la haine s'éveillera et brisera ses chaînes, où le caveau se fendillera et la laissera échapper... Oui, peut-être.

Et pourtant il continue de flirter avec elle, conscient du danger, de cet abîme vers lequel il se penche, mais incapable de résister à sa fascination. Tel un papillon ébloui par la flamme, il y revient toujours, à sa fureur, qu'il pourrait déchaîner, maintenant qu'il est le maître du Spirit of Fire. Il frémit parfois de plaisir à l'idée de la désolation qu'il pourrait semer s'il se décidait à assouvir sa vengence. Il a beau avoir pardonné, aux yeux de tous, il y revient toujours, dans le secret de ses rêves. Et chaque nuit, il s'approche un peu plus. Bientôt, il pourra tendre la main et la toucher.

Il se tient au bord du cratère fumant d'un volcan présumé éteint, mais qui n'est en réalité qu'endormi. Et qu'une simple secousse pourrait réveiller.

.


	2. Jeux interdits (HaoMarion)

_Parce que je n'aime pas commencer un recueil sans avoir quelques chapitres d'avance..._

* * *

**Jeux interdits**

_(Hao, Marion)_

_._

Sa peau a la délicatesse et le moire du satin.

En l'effleurant du bout des doigts, on peut en sentir la jeunesse. Quoi de plus absurde? Quoi de plus immonde? Le ton chatoyant et lunaire de cet épiderme est d'une pureté presque obcène. C'est insoutenable. Une telle beauté ne peut être faite que pour être souillée. Ce blanc trop parfait mérite des crocs qui, frénétiquement, viendraient creuser profondément pour faire émerger le rouge du sang.

Les voilà justement qui se penchent sur le dos offert, repoussant la chevelure épaisse. Les lèvres fines se retroussent, exhibent une canine et glissent le long de la colonne vertébrale. La peau blanche se couvre alors de chair de poule tandis qu'un frisson la parcourt. Le sourire, au-dessus, s'étire encore, dévoilant le reste de la denture. Les incisives caressent déjà les vertèbres saillantes, prêtes à mordre. Et voilà qu'une main se pose sur l'omoplate, une main aux ongles courts, translucides, et pourtant tranchants. La main erre, caresse, se promène… et soudain se plante!

Le dos se soulève dans un cri, une goutte rouge perle. Lentement, la main griffe vers le bas, laissant sur son passage une longue strie rouge.

Le premier sang versé est le plus lent à venir.

Ensuite, l'autre main se manifeste, les dents franchissent le pas, le dos blanc se distord.

Les crocs avides mordent dans la chair et laissent ci et là, les traces de leur passage. Les corolles mauves des échymoses fleurissent. Les lignes rouges s'entrelacent, tout autour, comme une vigne vierge. Bientôt, la surface nue s'orne d'un paysage bucolique au parfum de décadence.

Marion finit par se redresser, la bouche pleine de sang. Ses yeux perçants scrutent son œuvre. Hao se retourne et la regarde. Il se tord pour ne pas s'allonger sur le dos. Un sourire illumine son visage essouflé d'extase. Marion l'interroge du regard: que veut-il? Que doit-elle faire? Il tend les lèvres pour un baiser. Elle les goûte, hésite et tranche. Ses dents s'enfoncent dans la chair pulpeuse jusqu'au sang. Elle lui tire un gémissement, aspire et se rétracte. Hao ouvre les yeux, lentement, la dévisage. Marion attend. C'est à lui d'ordonner. Elle reste immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

Et sa voix est aussi calme qu'à l'acoutumée.

– Ça ira, déclare-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Tu peux y aller.

Alors, Marion relace son corsage, sans mot dire, et se retire.

Il la fera sans doute rappeler dans quelques heures. Le Seigneur Hao a le sang mauvais: il faut sans cesse lui en tirer du nouveau. Et Marion est très fière d'avoir été choisie pour cette tâche.

Le goût d'hémoglobine demeure dans sa bouche. Elle le savoure. Longtemps.

.


	3. L'Automate (Jeanne et Marco)

.

**L'Automate **

_(Jeanne et Marco) _

.

Alanguie sur la poutre, le dos cambré, Jeanne offrait un charmant spectacle. Sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement. Sa chevelure de neige se répandait jusqu'à terre. Sa peau était si blanche qu'elle se confondait avec le tissu de sa robe. Seules notes de couleur, ses iris rouges voilés par la souffrance et les taches sombres qui maculaient son corps.

Marco feignit d'ignorer la beauté du spectacle en tranchant ses liens.

– Debout, ordonna-t-il.

Jeanne se redressa, très lentement, en cherchant à épargner ses membres blessés. Elle grimaça en posant un pied sur le sol.

– Ne tords pas la bouche comme ça, Jeanne, ce n'est pas joli.

Jeanne obtempéra et vint jusqu'à lui en boitillant. Malgré la douleur intense, elle s'efforça de sourire.

Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, Marco lui prit le menton, entre le pouce et l'index, et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

– J'ai été dur avec toi.

Jeanne retint son souffle et sourit de plus belle.

– Maintenant, il va falloir te réparer.

Docile, Jeanne comprit la demande qui gisait en ces mots. Elle se détourna et lui présenta son dos. Les paumes froides de Marco se placèrent sur ses épaules et tatèrent ses mucles. Il palpa son ossature et ses articulations.

– Ton épaule gauche est démise, remarqua-t-il.

Jeanne le laissa prendre son bras. Elle ne cria pas lorsqu'il lui remboîta l'épaule d'un coup sec. Pas plus que lorsqu'il l'empoigna par les côtes et la força à ployer sa nuque pour lui redresser le dos. Crac. Les vertèbres malmenées furent remises à leur place une à une. Crac, crac, crac, crac, crac.

Elle attendit patiemment tandis qu'il auscultait ses jambes puis, sur son ordre, se retourna pour lui faire face.

– Tes mains.

Jeanne les lui tendit. Marco prit délicatement ses doigts entre les siens.

– Ils sont tous cassés, chuchota-t-il.

La jeune fille sourit distraitement. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, extatique, et sursauta, seulement, lorsque Marco replaça son premier doigt avec un bruit de biscuit qu'on écrase. Le sourire de la sainte ne quitta pas ses lèvres tandis qu'il procédait de même pour les autres doigts, et puis pour l'autre main, et puis pour ses deux pieds.

Pendant un moment, la cave résonna de craquements secs.

.

Jeanne leva le bras et Marco lui passa son corset. Les baleines agrippèrent sa chair et la jeune fille sourit encore. Elle ne s'autorisa une crispation que lorsqu'il reserra les lacets, d'un coup, brusquement. Alors, les tiges de fer emprisonnant sa cage thoracique se lovèrent dans ses cicatrices. Jeanne ferma les yeux et laissa la douleur l'envahir sans résister.

Lorsqu'elle n'arborait pas son Iron Maiden, la sainte n'était pas pour autant au repos. Ses dessous de coton et de dentelle paraissaient doux au toucher, mais leurs coutures étaient bardées de pointes et de cilices qui meurtrissaient la jeune fille au moindre de ses pas. Jeanne serra les dents à se les déchausser lorsqu'une fine aiguille de sa culotte s'enfonça profondément dans le pli de sa cuisse.

Ces petites blessures étaient bien pires que la torture: dans les tourments, au moins, la douleur était franche. Là, avec ces minuscules lames de rasoir qui piquaient, égratignaient, brûlaient, elle ne savait pas si elle avait mal ou si ça la démangeait. A chaque mouvement qu'elle ferait, elle aurait envie de se gratter ou d'arracher ses dentelures. Mais elle ne pourrait faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle n'aurait d'autre choix que d'attendre, avec le sourire, que la journée passe et que vienne l'heure d'ôter ses vêtements.

Tel était le lot des martyrs. Ou des poupées.

Marco lui passa un chemisier blanc, un jupon et une jupe immaculés, puis son corsage noir dont les lacets vinrent s'ajouter à ceux du corset. Zouif. Les entraves fines comprimaient un peu plus son buste enserré. Puis, les chaînes du médaillon X-Laws alourdirent encore ce costume déjà pesant. Enfin, Marco posa son bonnet blanc sur sa tête. Les épingles qui y étaient cachées mordirent son cuir chevelu mais Jeanne n'en avait cure: ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle avait sur le torse ou entre les jambes.

Une fois vêtue, Jeanne se tourna à nouveau vers Marco.

– Nous y allons, décréta celui-ci.

Et il fit signe à Jeanne, sa créature, son enfant, sa marionnette, d'avancer.

.

Sans aucun lien, elle se tenait, elle avançait. Nulle peur ni souffrance.

A chaque pas, son assurance paraissait grandir. A la face du monde, elle se devait d'être le chef. Derrière elle, Marco, à l'inverse, redevenait droit, haut, _pur_. Il replaçait ses lunettes, se cachait derrière, perdait son regard de maître et reprenait le masque du lieutenant docile.

Et lorsque Jeanne hésitait, comme cela arrivait quelquefois, il se penchait vers elle avec professionnalisme en lui disant:

– Après vous, Seigneur Maiden.

.


	4. Le Vampire (Jun)

_Petit jeu d'acrostiches, pas terrible, pas mon préféré, mais sympa et reposant par rapport à ce que j'ai prévu ensuite._

* * *

**Le Vampire**

_(Jun)_

.

Langoureuses, ses lèvres se posent sur la nuque du jeune homme.

Elles caressent, s'éloignent, effleurent, reviennent et s'étirent tandis que la proie frissonne.

.

Vivement, Jun dévoile ses crocs.

Amusement délicieux qui s'offre à elle en toute impunité!

Mordant soudain la chair blanche avec férocité, la jeune femme sent l'ivresse du sang couler en son corps et boit à longs traits le liquide revigorant.

Poussant un cri, Turbin se débat, mais les dents du vampire sont fichées trop profondément dans son cou.

Implore donc, pauvre chose, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Rugis de douleur, pleure, supplie; mais sache que c'est en vain.

Elle ne t'écoutera pas.

.

Enfin repue, Jun relâche le jeune homme et lèche lentement la goutte qui perle sur son menton.

Regardez-la rire, tandis que le corps de Turbin retombe sur les draps en désordre, tel un pantin désarticulé.

Invisibles, ou presque, seuls deux petits trous noirs sur la nuque blanche trahissent ce qui s'est passé.

Petit à petit, Turbin se redresse sur le lit, hébété; la douleur a disparu si vite qu'il ne sait plus s'il l'a rêvée ou non.

Massant le lambeau de chair où Jun vient de s'abreuver, il sent que la chaleur de la blessure s'estompe.

Alors, il se retourne pour croiser son regard et écarquille les yeux: personne.

Vaporeuse, fugace, agile, Jun s'est déjà diluée dans les brumes de la nuit.

.

Etourdi, Turbin demeure seul, incertain de ce qu'il vient de vivre.

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules, se dit qu'il a rêvé, se recouche et se rendort: demain, il ne se souviendra de rien.

.


	5. Une fois de trop (Anna)

_Petite scène gore pour ne pas perdre la main._

* * *

**Une fois de trop **

_(Anna)_

.

Anna s'était levée très tôt, ce matin-là. La nuit était encore noire. Elle aimait se réveiller lorsque tout le monde dormait et profiter de la journée avant les autres.

Ponchi et Conchi le savaient.

Etre des fantômes avait son utilité lorsqu'il s'agissait de se glisser dans le trou de serrure d'une porte close. Silencieux, leurs bouches étirées en sourires guoguenards, les deux esprits se faufilèrent dans la chambre d'Anna.

Celle-ci venait juste de quitter son futon. Elle portait un yukata blanc et ses cheveux relevés sur une nuque parfaite. Tout décidés qu'ils étaient à ne pas se faire griller, le tanuki et le renard ne purent s'empêcher de saliver.

Anna passa derrière un paravent où ils savaient qu'elle se déshabillerait, comme chaque matin. Retenant leur respiration, enfin, façon de parler, ils s'approchèrent, en prenant garde à ne faire craquer aucune des lattes du plancher qui les avait déjà trahis un certain nombre de fois, parvinrent au paravent, l'empoignèrent, moites, suants, transpirants, le feu au bas-ventre et glissèrent un œil juste derrière…

… Et croisent alors deux autres yeux. Fous de rage.

– C'était la fois de trop, décréta Anna.

.

Si l'itako terrorisait Ponchi et Conchi, c'est qu'elle était beaucoup trop puissante pour eux.

Les deux mains d'Anna empoignèrent les fantômes par leurs parties génitales avant même qu'ils aient pu battre en retraite. Ponchi et Conchi beuglèrent comme des veaux qu'on éventre. C'était d'abord de crainte. Bientôt ce fut de douleur, car les mains d'Anna, refermées comme des serres sur la partie la plus sensible de leur anatomie, se mirent à serrer, serrer, serrer. Les hurlements résonnèrent. Mais ils avaient beau crier comme des putois, nul ne s'aventurerait à pénétrer dans la chambre d'Anna pour voir ce qui se passait.

Une colère froide déforma le visage d'Anna. Elle serra de plus belle. La chair se tuméfiait sous ses doigts et se compressait comme un ballon. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de faire payer ces créatures! Le moment était venu de recevoir leur punition, et par-là même où ils avaient péché.

Elle comprima encore plus les glandes poilues des deux animaux qui se déformaient sous sa pression. Elle voyait la peau se distendre et tenter de s'évader par les interstices de ses doigts pour préserver l'intégrité de l'organe. Tels des ballons de baudruche sur lesquels on appuie, les testicules de Ponchi et Conchi essayaient de se faire la malle par les côtés pour ne pas exploser. Un sourire malin se peignit sur les traits de la jeune fille. Oh oui, ça glissait, ça cherchait à lui échapper! Elle ne les laisserait pas faire.

Les deux fantômes braillaient toujours. Mais rapidement, ils finirent par comprendre qu'ils ne s'en tireraient pas avec des échymoses. Pas cette fois. Ils commencèrent à entrevoir ce qui allait arriver et se mirent à supplier.

– Anna-san, pitié, arrêtez!

– On ne recommencera plus, c'est juré, non, pitié, pas ça… pas ça!

Mais Anna était désormais sourde à toute pitié.

Elle augmenta la pression et sentit les fragiles petites boules grincer, se tendre encore, atteindre leur point limite, s'étirer au maximum… et craquer.

Dans un ignoble bruit flasque, couvrant les hurlements des victimes, les organes génitaux des deux voyeurs explosèrent entre ses mains. La chair fantômatique l'aspergea et se répandit dans l'air en filaments rougeâtres répugnants. Un sentiment de puissance et de profonde satisfaction s'empara d'elle. Anna lâcha prise et secoua ses mains pour en chasser les débris de viande spirituelle dont elle était souillée. Beurk.

Ponchi et Conchi retombèrent à terre, leurs bouches grandes ouvertes sur un cri de souffrance et d'horreur devenu muet, à force d'avoir été trop longtemps poussé. Leur tortionnaire les considéra d'un œil froid tandis qu'ils se tordaient à ses pieds.

Déjà, les particules ectoplasmiques de testicules broyés disparaissaient du plancher.

– Que cela vous serve de leçon, ordonna-t-elle. Et arrêter de pleurnicher. D'ici deux heures, vos entrejambes seront revenus à la normale.

Ponchi et Conchi rampèrent hors de la chambre en tremblant. Quoi qu'elle eût raison et que leurs corps spirituels pussent se régénérer aisément, le souvenir de cette épouvantable punition devait les hanter à jamais.

.


	6. Wedding Party (Jeanne, Hao)

.

**Wedding Party**

_(Jeanne, Hao)_

.

La robe de Jeanne est d'une noirceur d'encre.

Noires sont aussi ses lèvres souriantes, noirs les contours de ses yeux et noirs ses ongles pointus.

Les volants de dentelle ancienne sont aussi aériens qu'une toile d'araignée. Un rubis scintille à sa gorge et à son front. Sa chevelure neigeuse, surélevée, permet de dévoiler une nuque et des épaules sculpturales. Toute sa personne charrie l'oppulence.

Est-elle réelle? On se le demande.

Elle descend l'escalier avec lenteur. En bas, son fiancé l'attend.

Hao est d'un charisme époustouflant, lui aussi, avec ce costume noir qui souligne la finesse de sa silhouette, l'élégance de sa longue chevelure, toujours libre, l'éclat rutilant de son regard. A son doigt, brille un rubis sanglant de la même eau que ceux que porte la jeune femme.

Il sourit à Jeanne, mais ne prend pas son bras: ce rôle revient à Rakist.

C'est lui qui doit officier.

.

L'église est tendue de noir, elle aussi. Les vitraux rouges étincellent et offrent un panorama foisonnant de têtes hurlantes, terrifiées ou jubilantes, victimes ou bourreaux, de démons à cornes et d'éclaboussures sinistres. Des statues de pierre étranges encadrent la salle. Les voûtes, elles aussi, évoques pieds et pattes griffues et monstrueuses. Des candélabres éclairent le lieu. Un déluge de pétales de roses noires s'est abattu sur l'assemblée et recouvre tout: l'autel, les bancs, les tapis. Un pentacle d'or marque l'endroit où les fiancés doivent s'arrêter. C'est là que Rakist, en chasuble, attend, Hao à ses côtés.

Seule, Jeanne remonte l'allée centrale, au son d'un orgue grandiloquent.

Les invités sont tous vêtus de noir, et l'ombre les masque en partie. Tous dissimulent leurs traits sous un masque animalier: cochons, chiens, loups, corbeaux et taureaux observent Jeanne pendant sa marche.

Rejoignant Hao, Jeanne lui tend sa main.

Rakist leur présente le registre, ouvrage lourd et poussiéreux, tendu d'un cuir sombre dont Jeanne sait qu'il n'est point issu d'une vache, ainsi que la plume et le poignard. Les futurs époux le signent, du sang de leurs poignets.

Pour ce faire, Jeanne tend son bras blanc et pur. Hao le tranche, inexpressif, et retrousse à son tour sa manche pour offrir sa veine bleue. Jeanne, intimidée, retient son souffle en appuyant la lame sur la travée du poignet. Elle pousse un hoquet lorsque le rouge sombre du sang en jaillit. C'est beau. Si beau. Ensuite, bras entrelacés, les mariés signent en trempant chacun leur plume dans la blessure de l'autre.

Puis le prêtre psalmodie et bénit l'union sacrée de ces deux êtres sans âme par le regard diabolique.

Le fluide vital coule sur leurs doigts. En se prenant la main, Hao et Jeanne le mêlent. Puis, leurs sangs unis, ils s'embrassent. Ou plutôt Hao mord Jeanne, prélevant un peu de la chair de sa lèvre, tandis qu'elle fait de même avec sa langue. Le rouge perle alors aussi sur leurs mentons. Jeanne commence à avoir chaud. La douleur sourd et son pouls s'accélère.

Ils partagent ensuite une coupe de vin, non de sang, comme croient les néophytes, coupe d'or sertie d'obsidienne, que Rakist fait circuler dans l'assemblée.

Le vin est mêlé d'alcools plus forts. Peu à peu, l'ivresse envahit l'église.

.

La fin de la cérémonie approche. Il reste à présent aux mariés une ultime étape.

Rakist indique d'un geste à Jeanne l'autel où celle-ci doit s'étendre. Hao l'y suit, la regarde, allongée sur la pierre noire, semble attendre. La tête appuyée sur un oreiller de marbre sombre, Jeanne sent ses tempes bourdonner, écoute le bruissement montant de la foule qui les entoure... Soudain, Hao se penche sur elle. Elle sent ses cheveux effleurer sa peau, ouvre les yeux, plonge dans les siens. La lumière vacillante des candélabres fait naître des ombres difformes au plafond. Une des mains de Hao se porte sur elle, l'autre demeure cachée dans son dos. Tient-il un poignard? Elle ne sait pas ce qui doit arriver ensuite. Peut-être cela n'a-t-il rien à voir avec ce qu'elle a imaginé. La main caresse ses pieds, relève sa robe, la trousse aux yeux de tous. Le brouhaha s'intensifie. Perdu: il ne va pas la tuer. Juste consommer leur mariage devant tout le monde. Jeanne sourit. Au loin, elle entend soupirer et gémir ceux qui ont déjà commencé à imiter l'exemple de leur maître. Bientôt la salle ne sera plus qu'un immense lupanar résonnant de cris de volupté. Alors, deux mains l'empoignent fermement. Un poids se fait sentir. La chaleur de Hao sur elle. Son souffle grisant. Le grognement rauque de son époux. Une morsure à son cou. Une poussée entre ses jambes. Un choc.

Yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte sur un cri qu'elle ne peut pousser, Jeanne reste immobile puis, soudain, enserre le corps maudit entre ses cuisses, referme ses bras comme l'aigle enlace de ses serres sa victime, épouse son balancement, se cambre, se cabre, se tord, s'abandonne, gémit, hurle.

Le sourire de Hao danse au-dessus d'elle.

Jeanne referme les yeux.

.

Elle s'éveille, le cœur battant, couverte de sueur.

Agitée de soubresauts, la respiration courte, elle repousse les couvertures et bondit hors du lit en hurlant et en se secouant comme pour chasser une marée d'insectes, palpant chaque partie de son corps pour s'assurer de leur intégrité, avant de s'immobiliser finalement au centre de la chambre, tremblante.

Il lui faut quelques minutes pour reprendre contenance.

Autour d'elle, des objets familiers: son lit, ses rideaux blancs, ses meubles, son bureau couvert de papiers, son prie-dieu, ses pantoufles, ses livres épars. La lumière nocturne baigne la chambre de reflets d'argent. Si purs. Si éloignés de son rêve.

Une main sur son cœur qui palpite, elle s'affaisse contre son lit et éclate en sanglots hystériques. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle essuie rageusement ses yeux brûlants et serre les dents à se les éclater.

Hao.

Odieux, ignoble, immonde rêve qu'il est le seul à avoir pu lui inspirer. Ne cessera-t-il donc jamais de la tourmenter? "Va au diable, démon!" voudrait-elle hurler, si elle ne craignait pas de réveiller les siens – c'est déjà un miracle que personne ne l'ait entendue! – "pourris en Enfer, sale monstre", pourrait-elle ajouter si elle n'avait pas honte, en tant que chrétienne, de souhaiter le malheur de son prochain. Qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter tant de cauchemars? Il ne peut pas n'y être pour rien. Elle croirait presque l'entendre ricaner.

Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de côtoyer le diable.

.


	7. Madness Cabaret (la bande à Hao)

_Sorte de semi-UA. _

_Ce texte a été pondu dans un état de transe et d'épuisement avancé, avec du métal finlandais dans les oreilles et des images du _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ dans la tête. Ceci expliquera peut-être cela._

_Voici donc la soundtrack: _**Finntroll – Häxbrygd** _(mais ça marche aussi avec_ **Under Bergets rot**_)_

* * *

**Madness Cabaret **

_(La bande à Hao)_

.

Au Cabaret des âmes, toutes les folies sont permises.

Voyez, entrez: la porte s'ouvre. Cour des Miracles, enfer, théâtre, tout cela à la fois... Croyez-vous? Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises.

Ne faites pas attention à Bill, c'est le videur: il ne vous fera de mal que si vous semez le trouble. Et par semer le trouble, entendez bien ce qu'il faut entendre. En ces lieux, n'est interdit que ce qui restreint les plaisirs des autres.

Vous pouvez prendre un masque à l'entrée. Vous dévêtir. Vous costumer. Admirez les loups noirs, à volants, à dentelles, les roses criards, les satinés, les lisses et dorés, les rouge sang, les masques neutres au faciès blanc, ceux de démon, de sorcière, d'animaux, de squelette, de troll. Et les boas multicolores, les plumes, les paillettes. Il y a des justaucorps de sirène, des cravaches, des culottes bouffantes, des vestes de M. Loyal, des corsets aux lacets noirs, des jupes à volants, des santiags élimés, des cuissardes vernies de drag-queen, des tuniques de nymphe, des diadèmes en strass, des strings pour homme, des chapeaux haut-de-forme, des porte-jaretelles, des chemises de soie, des bibis adorables, de fausses fleurs à piquer dans les cheveux, du maquillage de haut-vol, des cagoules de cambrioleurs, des colliers sautoirs et des capes de vampire. Prenez ce qui vous plaît ou ne prenez rien. Vos jean-baskets passeront aussi inaperçus que ce costume de Catwoman. Je vous l'ai dit, toute excentricité vous sera permise.

Laissez néanmoins votre manteau au vestiaire. Il risquerait de vous donner chaud.

L'heure est venue de pousser l'ultime porte. N'ayez pas peur: laissez-vous tomber jusqu'au fond du terrier.

.

Admirez la grande salle voûtée aux chandelles noircies. Des lumières rouges baignent l'assemblée, animent les masques des uns et rehaussent le maquillage des autres. Blocken, derrière son bar, vous offre un verre: gardez-vous de refuser! Souvenez-vous de ce qui est interdit. Si vous avez franchi le seuil du Cabaret, c'est que vous avez accepté la règle tacite: quoi qu'on vous demande, ne dites jamais non.

Vous prenez donc le verre que vous tend Blocken. Il est plein jusqu'à ras-bord car on ne lésine jamais, au Cabaret, d'un liquide épais et noirâtre que vous peinez à identifier. Ne craignez pas, buvez donc. Quoi qu'il ait pu y mettre, cela ne vous tuera pas. Ce ne serait pas drôle. Oh, peut-être que ça vous mettra un peu dans l'ambiance pour commencer la soirée. Peut-être que ça vous rendra malade ou aveugle, mais n'en doutez pas: ça vous rendra plus fort.

Vous buvez donc et voilà que votre esprit s'éveille, s'ouvre à la nuit. Les contours de la fête se dissipent. Vous souriez béatement. Rakist vous adresse un regard complice, de la loge où, jambes croisées, grand seigneur, il contemple la foule. Il lève son verre à pied rougeoyant dans votre direction mais avant que vous ayez pu lui répondre, voilà qu'une main d'enfant se pose sur votre épaule: c'est Mathilda. Le visage peint, vêtue de noir et d'orange, un crâne humain lui servant de tiare, elle vous quémande une danse en riant. Vous obtempérez et elle envoie votre verre promener au fond de la salle. Puis elle vous entraîne dans une ronde endiablée. D'autres vous rejoignent, Zanching, Turbin, les Bôz... Ils arborent tous des tenues extravagantes, sautent, vous frappent, vous fouettent, vous embrassent.

Quand enfin vous parvenez à leur échapper, vous avisez Canna, plantée au comptoir, qui vous jette un regard de braise entre les volutes de fumée que sa bouche exhale. Vous approchez car elle vous happe, avec ses longues jambes dénudées, ses chevilles enserrées dans des talons vertigineux, ses lèvres noires, ses sourcils hautains et sa poitrine voluptueuse. Vous vous plantez devant elle et lui proposez un verre. Les règles étant les règles, elle ne vous dit pas non. Quoi que vous exigiez, elle répondra sur le même ton. Si vous lui demandiez de vous renverser sur le comptoir et de vous faire l'amour jusqu'au sang devant tout le monde, cela même ne vous serait pas refusé. Mais, nouvelle recrue, vous vous contentez de boire à la coupe qu'elle vous propose, qui vous tourne encore un peu plus la tête. Vous riez lorsqu'elle se penche vers vous, vous ne manifestez aucune surprise lorsqu'elle capture vos lèvres, ni lorsqu'elle envahit votre cavité bucale d'une langue vorace. Vous la laissez faire lorsqu'elle vous mord et prélève sur vous son tribut, quelques gouttes de votre sang, avant de vous relâcher, satisfaite. N'imaginez pas que vous lui ayez tapé dans l'œil: Canna vampirise ainsi toutes les âmes perdues qui s'égarent au milieu des étoiles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, vous êtes loin. Mathilda vous a repris entre ses griffes. Viens, viens, viens, vous dit-elle en faisant tournoyer sa longue robe faussement victorienne qui semble alors vous emprisonner comme des tentacules. Vous lui cédez, bien entendu. Méfiez-vous tout de même, l'enfant-citrouille a pour habitude de faire danser les pauvres hères comme vous jusqu'à la mort. Vous la quittez une nouvelle fois pour vous réfugier auprès des rares Paches présents. Nichrom et Magna vous sourient et boivent avec vous. Namari est là, lui aussi, qui glisse une main sur votre épaule et vous caresse la nuque. Vous ne savez pas très bien ce qu'il vous veut, car il vous convoite d'un œil effrayant mais ne vous touche pas davantage. Peyote vous rejoint pour partager des nacchos. La sauce pimentée a un goût ferrugineux que vous identifiez parfaitement. Les tortillas chips crépitent sous vos dents. Ils ne sont pas faits de maïs.

Soudain, alors que vous mangez, la pénombre se fait plus intense. Le brouhaha et la musique baissent. A vos regards interrogatifs, on répond que le spectacle va commencer. Vous gagnez un des fauteuils de velours écarlate qui viennent d'apparaître face à une scène encore vide. Vous vous y épanouissez délicieusement. Magna, à vos côtés, vous flanque un coup de coude qui manque de vous fêler une côte. Il désigne le siège d'honneur, dans la loge surélevée, à gauche de Rakist, qu'une forme d'une puissance phénoménale vient d'occuper. Le Seigneur Hao, maître en ces lieux, est assis, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, ses longs cheveux cascadant autour de son visage. Sur un poing ganté, il appuie son menton, tandis qu'il agite de son autre main une coupe pleine. Malgré la pénombre, vous distinguez parfaitement son regard de lave braqué sur votre personne. Il vous salue d'un geste avant de reporter son attention sur le spectacle.

Votre regard suit le sien et se porte vers la scène encadrée de rideaux verts mille fois tachés, de toiles d'araignée, d'ossements et de bougies aux senteurs troubles. Là, en ce décor macabre, le théâtre se lève et voici qu'avance le premier numéro. C'est à Marion d'ouvrir le bal. Marion que vous n'aviez pas vue jusque-là, parce qu'elle se préparait. Vêtue de noir, de dentelles, d'aiguilles et de lacets, la puppet master a le visage peint et lunaire mais l'œil noirci. Elle tend les bras et autour d'elle les marionnettes commencent à danser.

Ses poupées sont d'une terrible et sauvage beauté. Chuck avec ses cicatrices a sa fiancée, au visage déchiqueté. Une babouchka russe a le crâne ouvert et deux hachettes dans les mains. Un homme torse-nu a les orbites vides et un liquide noir en jaillit. Une fillette blonde a la peau verdie et les mains hideusement griffues. Bientôt, Marion chante et lâche ses fils. Bientôt, les marionnettes se mettent à danser seules.

Ce numéro se termine dans une âcre fumée où la puppet master disparaît avec ses protégées. Puis, lorsque le nuage se dissipe, Canna la grise, court vêtue, apparaît. Elle empoigne la barre qui désormais coupe la scène en deux et entame un numéro de danse comme vous n'en avez jamais vu. Lorsqu'elle achève, votre sang entre en ébullition. Vous reprenez votre souffle tandis que Turbin se produit à son tour. L'homme retire son costume des sables et apparaît dans toute sa puissance et sa sveltesse. Ses muscles se dessinent parfaitement sous une peau plus tendue que celle d'un tambour. Un pagne seul dissimule ses parties intimes. Des bracelets de force cachent ses poignets. Le voilà qui invite l'assistance à venir se mesurer à lui. Vous hésitez, l'espace d'une seconde. La lutte contre Turbin vous tente. La beauté de l'homme vous grise. Vous brûlez d'envie d'enfoncer vos mains dans cette chair luisante et de tâter la fermeté de sa musculature. Les breuvages qu'on vous a servis vous incendient les veines. Vous allez vous lever quand soudain, Nichrom vous devance. Celui-ci ôte son poncho pour ne garder que son pantalon, quitte ses armes et salue l'adversaire. Le combat commence.

Les poings se heurtent, les hurlements résonnent, les paris sont pris. Vient le premier cri de douleur, la chair bleuit sous les coups, puis, soudain, bondit la première dent cassée. Mais rien de tout cela n'est grave: on sait remédier à toutes les blessures. Lorsque le sang jaillit, vous sautez sur vos pieds et vous mettez à brailler comme les autres. Ivre de rage et de combat, vous encouragez le vainqueur. Nichrom s'effondre enfin: on l'emporte. Turbin lève un poing ensanglanté. Vous hurlez, en délire. A cet instant, vous feriez n'importe quoi pourvu que cet homme vous le demande.

Vient ensuite le spectacle des esclaves. Deux malheureux ont été pris, cette fois: Chocolove, aveuglé, se traîne péniblement sur la scène. Il tente quelques plaisanteries, mais on le hue jusqu'à ce que Mathilda, nouveau gladiateur, se jette sur lui. Ses poings n'ont pas la circonférence de ceux de son adversaire, mais elle est plus vive. Plus forte. Plus folle. Dépassant en puissance comme en vitesse le jaguar noir, elle frappe, tornade orange impitoyable. Qu'avait mis Blocken dans vos boissons, voilà une question que vous vous reposez soudainement en admirant le spectacle de Mathilda démantelant pièce par pièce son adversaire.

Hurlement de victoire! La fleur de cuivre a gagné. Chocolove défait et emmené, arrive Lyserg, retenu au cou et aux bras par des chaînes et qui s'effondre bientôt, lui aussi, face à Zanching. Le bois de la scène est devenu rouge. On emporte les perdants: ils ont mal appris leur leçon. Il faudra y aller plus fort la prochaine fois.

Enfin, surgit le clou du spectacle: Rakist descend sur scène et salue gravement. Une trappe s'élève: paraît l'Iron Maiden. Dans un sinistre grincement, les portes s'ouvrent sur la sainte jeune fille, perdue, vaincue, ensanglantée. Le magicien sourit diaboliquement et produit épées, piques et poignards. Il promet de tous les planter dans le corps de son assistante sans la tuer. Vous applaudissez avec les autres tandis que les lames transpercent Jeanne les unes après les autres sans lui arracher le moindre cri. Vous ne savez pas si ce qui se déroule sous vos yeux est vrai ou faux. Rakist ne fait peut-être que de la prestidigitation. Ou bien peut-être que seule la force mentale de Jeanne la rend capable de supporter le supplice. Vous vous en moquez. Vous acclamez le magicien avec les autres. Et lorsqu'il reproduit sous vos yeux le cultissime numéro de la femme coupée, vous hurlez de plus belle.

On redresse Jeanne, pâle et entière. Peyote s'avance alors et sort ses poignards: le spectacle de lancer de couteaux déchaîne le public. Chacune des lames du Mexicain va se planter méthodiquement dans la chair de l'Iron Maiden.

A la fin du numéro, celle-ci, couverte de sang, lève ses paupières sur les rubis de son regard. Elle vous contemple tristement tandis que vous l'applaudissez. Rakist, tel un marionnettiste, se range à ses côtés et salue. Puis il retire un à un les couteaux de Peyote et vous présente son assistante, immaculée: pas une plaie n'est visible. Il salue, lentement. Le noir se fait.

Le spectacle s'achève sur la haute silhouette du prêtre incliné.

.

La représentation finie, on nomme la liste des esclaves qui combattront demain, afin d'ouvrir les paris. Tamao sera présente, ainsi que Pirika. Toutes deux s'affronteront tandis que Lucky rencontrera Canna, et Horo Horo Blocken. Vous vous étonnez: c'est qu'ici, tous sont gladiateurs. Tous sont honorés de verser le sang des faibles devant leur Seigneur.

Vous vous demandez sans doute à quoi reconnaît-on les faibles? Eh bien, c'est simple. Les faibles sont ceux qui ne savent pas dire oui.

.

Le show terminé, on recommence à danser. Mathilda vous accapare encore une fois, puis c'est au tour de Namari, qui ne semble pas décidé à vous lâcher. Vous riez, dansez, allez de l'un à l'autre, buvez, riez et dansez encore. Votre verre plein vacille et dégouline, les araignées tombent du ciel, les lumières dansent sous les voûtes, les cris résonnent entre les pierres, le sang coule entre vos orteils. Des bouches vous goûtent, d'autres vous mordent. On vous drappe d'une cape, on vous coiffe d'un diadème osseux, on vous bande les yeux. Des doigts griffent votre peau en vous entraînant dans la ronde. Des fumerolles dansent avec vous. Des visages se mêlent. D'étranges goûts passent sur votre langue. Une cigarette parvient miraculeusement entre vos mains. Un instant vous sautez sur une table en compagnie de Marion: l'instant d'après, vous fumez un narguilé au goût d'absinthe en compagnie de Zanching. Un instant vous videz des coupes entières de breuvages gluants et fumants, l'instant d'après vous rugissez en enlaçant Turbin. Tous vous entourent, vous possèdent, dansent avec vous. Vous ne voyez plus rien. Vous ne savez plus qui est qui. Vous vous perdez.

.

La raison ne vous revient que lorsque vous retrouvez l'air frais. Là, sans comprendre, vous vous demandez ce qui vous est arrivé: tout est flou. Vous distinguez enfin celui qui vous a fait sortir. C'est Hao.

Vous vous aggripez à sa cape pour ne pas tomber. La chaleur de son corps vous réchauffe. Il vous soutient d'une main chevaleresque. Il sourit et s'excuse au nom des siens: ils y sont allés un peu fort pour votre première fois. Il faut leur pardonner, la démesure est leur métier. Ici, conclut-il, tout le monde est fou.

Hao vous remet sur vos pieds et chasse les brumes de votre esprit. Il vous indique comment rentrer chez vous et vous lui obéissez. Il vous salue gentiment en vous disant à bientôt.

Il sait que vous reviendrez.

Vous n'y manquerez pas. Une fois qu'on a goûté à leur mascarade, on ne peut plus s'en passer.

.

Rentrez, dormez, vivez, mais n'oubliez pas: soyez des leurs et vous vivrez. Quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne devez jamais dire non.

Ceci est une fête.

La fête des étoiles.

.


	8. Petites scènes de terreur conjugale (RJ)

_Un Reanne, un peu trop glauque pour aller dans mon recueil si propre et si mignon! (lol) _

_Âmes sensibles, prenez garde, et ceci n'est pas une blague: non seulement, c'est long, mais en plus, c'est farci de méchanceté, de cruauté domestique et de violences conjugales. C'est d'ailleurs un texte assez différent des autres, qui sont surtout barges: celui-là est résolument glauque. Si vous êtes toujours là, on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

.

**Petites scènes de terreur conjugale**

(Ren, Jeanne)

.

– J'ai une idée, commença Jeanne.

Ren se crispa. Ça commençait toujours comme ça.

– Non.

– S'il te plaît, Ren.

Ren fit volte-face pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Boucles blanches, visage d'opale, yeux immenses… était-il possible d'avoir l'air plus innocent?

– Je t'ai dit non une fois, c'est mon dernier mot.

Regard fixe. Incompréhension.

Il secoua la tête. Quelle comédie. En réalité, elle comprenait très bien. C'était juste qu'elle s'en fichait éperduemment. Tant qu'il lui obéissait, tout allait bien. Mais s'il lui refusait quoi que ce soit… Le cauchemar commençait.

– Ren, reprit-elle en lui saisissant la main.

Il voulut la retirer: il n'y parvint pas. Les doigts fins de Jeanne étaient d'une force surprenante. Ses petits ongles glacés piquaient sa peau.

– Pourquoi me rejettes-tu sans cesse?

Cette voix triste… comment osait-elle se poser en victime? Plus que tout, cette tendance à vouloir le persuader que c'était _lui_ qui avait le mauvais rôle le hérissait. Il sentit le visage de sa femme se presser doucement contre son dos, comme en quête d'affection. Il se raidit encore et se retint de la repousser brutalement. Se contenir. Voilà.

– Est-ce que tu vas me laisser tranquille? gronda-t-il en se retournant.

Jeanne se redressa. Il s'écarta d'elle. Ses traits se crispèrent. Il crut lire de la fureur dans son regard. Agenouillée dans leur lit, elle tendit la main: il la refusa.

Ren se leva et resserra les pans de son peignoir. Elle ne le laisserait pas en paix. Pas après qu'il s'était opposé à elle de cette façon. Au mieux, elle l'empêcherait de dormir toute la nuit. Très bien. Il irait ailleurs.

– Bonne nuit.

– Reste, s'il te plaît.

– J'ai sommeil, Jeanne.

– Tu es décourageant, soupira-t-elle, mutine. Puisque c'est ça, je vais voir mon bébé.

Jeanne se leva dans un froufrou léger et le dépassa.

Un éclair glacé traversa la poitrine de Ren. Par un réflexe extraordinaire, il parvint à attraper son poignet frêle. Jeanne se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

– Pardon, fit Ren d'une voix blanche. Finalement, je…

– Tu n'es plus fatigué?

– Je suis en pleine forme.

Jeanne hésita et revint à lui.

– Tu vois que tu peux être attentionné, quand tu veux, sourit-elle.

– Je te demande pardon, dit Ren. Je fais trop souvent passer mes désirs avant les tiens.

Jeanne secoua la tête et glissa ses bras autour de son cou.

– Tu restes avec moi?

– Oui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de son mari. Les bras de Ren vinrent à la rencontre de son dos. Le regard fixé sur la porte, déterminé, Ren répondit:

– Tout ce que tu veux.

.

oOo

.

La tristesse, sur le visage de Jeanne, indiqua à Lyserg que les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées avec Ren. C'était si triste. Ils paraissaient si parfaitement unis aux premières heures de leur mariage! Et puis, le sourire de Jeanne s'était tari. Elle ne voulait pas en dire la raison. Il avait dû la harceler longuement avant d'obtenir des aveux. Mais avec une bonne dose de persuasion, il avait fini par la convaincre de se confier à lui.

– Ça ne va pas mieux entre vous, remarqua-t-il alors que la jeune femme lui offrait du thé dans le luxueux petit salon "aux dragons" du rez-de-chaussée.

– Lyserg, murmura Jeanne. Je crois que Ren est en train de devenir fou.

Elle cacha sa tête entre ses mains. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et la força à le regarder.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Jeanne secoua la tête. Des larmes minuscules s'échappèrent de ses yeux à ce geste.

– C'est de pire en pire, avoua-t-elle. Il me traite comme une ennemie. Il me regarde comme une folle. Il s'éloigne de moi. Il supporte à peine que je l'approche…

Sa voix s'éteignit, revint. Lyserg écoutait gravement, sans l'interrompre.

– Il se méfie vraiment de moi. Il me fait surveiller par des esprits. Il sort dès que j'entre dans une pièce. Il fait en sorte de ne jamais me tourner le dos. Il…

– Jeanne. Jeanne, Jeanne, Jeanne, calme-toi, fit Lyserg en lui prenant les mains – et il vit qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres –, Chuuuuut. Tout va bien. Tout va…

Comme il s'était tu, Jeanne releva la tête et suivit l'axe de son regard. Lyserg fixait ses poignets délicats aux os saillants, marbrés de mauve et zébrés de blanc. Elle voulut retirer ses mains. Trop tard.

– Jeanne, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda-t-il sur un ton tout autre.

– Rien.

– C'est lui qui t'a fait ça?

– Non.

– Alors c'est toi-même?

– Je…

– Ce n'est pas possible…

– Lyserg, écoute…

– Quand je pense que je ne t'écoutais pas… Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Ren puisse te maltraiter!

– Lyserg, coupa Jeanne avec force. Ce n'est rien. Absolument rien. C'est…

– Ne me dis pas que c'est votre truc, ce genre de choses…

– Non, non! Ren est… Tu sais, ça ne me fait pas mal, c'est juste un de ses… symptômes.

– Hein?

– Ce n'est rien, Lyserg, je t'assure.

– Je t'en prie, raconte-moi, fit Lyserg d'une voix alarmée. Tu m'inquiètes vraiment.

– Je ne peux pas.

– Mais pourquoi?

Jeanne lâcha prise.

– Il a peur de moi! s'écria-t-elle. Il est paranoïaque. Il… Il… Il a peur que je quitte le lit, la nuit! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi! Je ne comprends pas s'il a peur que je m'enfuie ou que je l'étouffe dans son sommeil, il dit que je suis dangereuse… Alors parfois… il m'attache… pour dormir. Et puis aussi… aussi quand…

Elle se tut et se recroquevilla, rouge de honte et de larmes.

Lyserg, atterré, ne savait quoi dire.

Se reprenant subitement, Jeanne chuchota, très vite:

– Je t'ai dit… Ce n'est rien. Il y a pire… Le pire c'est que… Men.

Non, pensa Lyserg, là, c'est trop. Pitié, pas ça.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit Jeanne. Il n'a jamais fait de mal à Men. C'est juste qu'il m'empêche de le voir…

– Comment?

– Des gens s'en occupent. Au début, je ne faisais pas attention mais… dès que je veux aller voir mon bébé, il me retient! Il est même allé jusqu'à m'enfermer!

– Jeanne, intervint Lyserg. C'est de la folie. De la folie pure. On doit faire quelque chose pour vous sortir de là. Si Ren est… malade… On va faire quelque chose, ne t'en fais pas…

Mais Jeanne, avec un petit rire, secoua la tête.

– On ne peut rien faire Lyserg. Tu ne l'as pas entendu… Tu ne l'as pas entendu raconter… Si tu allais le voir, il te donnerait une toute autre version de l'histoire… Il est _réellement_ convaincu que je suis méchante, perverse, diabolique. Crois-moi.

– Mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça!

– Je ne peux rien prouver. Et il le sait.

– Mais…

Jeanne se releva. Se rétracta.

– Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir perdu mon sang-froid, comme ça, devant toi… J'ai honte…

– Jeanne…

– Tu ne peux rien faire, Lyserg.

Lyserg baissa le nez, contempla ses chaussures, sur les dalles lisses et propres du palais Tao. C'était vrai: sans preuve, ils étaient impuissants.

– Tu pourrais le quitter. Emmener Men.

Les yeux de Jeanne étaient si tristes.

– Non, je ne peux pas.

– Mais comment peux-tu supporter tout ça?

Elle éleva le regard vers le ciel.

– Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il est malade.

– Il te fait du mal.

– C'est mon mari. Je dois prendre soin de lui.

– Pas s'il te fait souffrir… Lui aussi a promis de prendre soin de toi, non?

Il y eut un silence. Puis Lyserg reprit:

– En fait, tu n'as pas envie de le quitter, c'est ça? Tu as envie de rester avec lui malgré tout…

– Tu ne comprends pas…

– Non, je ne comprends pas. Et pourtant, tu n'es pas la première. J'en ai vue des femmes battues qui se cramponnaient à leurs tortionnaires. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu en ferais partie!

– J'ai fait une promesse, Lyserg, soupira Jeanne. Je n'y manquerai pas. C'est ça, le mariage.

.

oOo

.

Ren avait remonté la courtepointe jusqu'à son nez et feignait de dormir. Jeanne, ce soir-là, avait réussi à aller voir Men. Il l'avait laissée faire, chargeant un esprit à son service de garder un œil sur elle et de l'avertir en cas de problème. Jusqu'ici, elle s'en était tenue aux menaces vis-à-vis de leur enfant. Elle se contentait de l'avertir, "je vais aller voir Men, puisque c'est ça…", mais elle se montrait toujours irréprochable en présence de leur fils.

Elle venait se coucher. Ren s'efforça de paraître détendu, mais la tension qui l'habitait l'empêchait de respirer avec la régularité du sommeil. Il entendit alors la voix de sa femme résonner par-dessus les draps.

– Je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Grommelant, Ren se retourna.

– Fiche-moi la paix, veux-tu?

Il fallait paraître détaché. Ne pas afficher ses craintes.

Il l'entendit se glisser dans le lit et, bientôt, sentit son épiderme glacé se coller contre son dos. Un bras enlaça son torse, tandis qu'une jambe s'entremêlait aux siennes.

Il avait l'impression d'être aux prises avec un poulpe. Il mourrait d'envie de la balancer par-dessus bord. Mais… du calme. Surtout, ne pas la brusquer.

– Peux-tu ne pas t'appuyer sur moi, s'il te plaît? demanda-t-il. J'ai mal au dos.

Elle s'immobilisa et se pressa un peu plus contre lui.

– Ren, commença-t-elle. Ecoute, il faut que tu arrêtes. Je suis ta femme. Pas ton ennemie.

– Je te demande de me lâcher.

– Je ne te veux aucun mal. Il faut…

– Mais bordel lâche-moi!

Cette fois, il s'était retourné avec violence, repoussant Jeanne jusqu'à l'extrême bord du lit. Une seconde bouffée de rage l'envahit, sa main partit, atteignit son but.

Le coup fit basculer Jeanne et la tête blanche heurta rudemment le sol.

Au même instant, Ren reprit ses esprits, en même temps que son sang-froid. Il bondit hors des couvertures et se précipita vers elle.

– Jeanne… Est-ce que ça va?

– Aïe…

Ren se détendit. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'être blessée. Une sueur glacée roula sur sa peau. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Elle allait se mettre en colère…

Jeanne prit la main que Ren lui tendait pour se relever et planta son regard dans le sien.

– Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal…

L'œil rouge était chargé de reproches. Qu'allait-elle faire?

Contre toute attente, elle détourna la tête et parut sur le point de pleurer.

– Pourquoi me détestes-tu?

Je ne te déteste pas, voulait dire Ren. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il en était bel et bien venu à la détester, à ne plus supporter son contact. Il haïssait toutes ses simagrées, ses lubies étranges qu'il n'aurait jamais devinées avant de l'épouser. Il honnissait tout ce qu'elle l'obligeait à faire. Pourtant, il l'avait aimée, cette femme. Assez pour vouloir partager sa vie et avoir un fils avec elle. Comment en était-il venu à ressentir cette répugnance viscérale pour la mère de son enfant?

Il ne savait plus exactement comment tout avait basculé. Cela avait eu lieu peu après la naissance de Men. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, elle avait commencé à tenir des propos obscurs, à manifester d'étranges fantasmes et à se montrer de plus en plus exigeante et lunatique. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, il s'était rebiffé contre sa soudaine bizarrerie. Ensuite, quand d'étranges accidents s'étaient mis à se produire autour d'eux, il n'avait pas compris tout de suite. Elle paraissait toujours si désolée, si attentionnée, quand elle le soignait ou s'occupait de Men… En réalité, il ne voulait pas voir la vérité. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Que cela existe chez d'autres, à la télé, passe encore. Mais pas chez lui. Pas avec _sa_ Jeanne. Et quand il avait finalement vaincu le déni, c'était là qu'il s'était mis à avoir peur, puis à la surveiller et à la haïr. Il avait essayé de lui parler, de comprendre. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle semblait trouver ses agissements à lui étranges tandis que son propre comportement lui paraissait parfaitement normal. Ou alors, elle feignait à merveille.

Jeanne lui jeta un regard en biais et se frotta la tête.

– Tu as mal? interrogea-t-il.

– Ce n'est rien. J'aurai une bosse.

Ren soupira.

– Peut-être qu'on devrait…

– Oui?

– …dormir dans des chambres séparées.

Mais à l'instant où il achevait sa phrase, il comprit que ce n'était pas la chose à dire. Surtout pas.

Trop tard.

La figure de Jeanne, déformée par l'obscurité, se mua en grimace haineuse. Elle fondit sur Ren tel un vautour et l'empoigna par le col. Tétanisé, Ren resta immobile. Ses talons lui semblaient avoir été cloués au plancher.

– Non, souffla la harpie monstrueuse qui avait remplacé sa femme. Jamais. Ne… redis… jamais… ça…

Ren, figé de stupeur – et sans doute aussi de peur –, ne parvint à articuler qu'une seule chose:

– Pardon… Pardon… Promis… Plus jamais…

Jeanne le fixa, surprise. Il cligna des yeux: c'était comme si la face hideuse du monstre n'avait été qu'un effet de son imagination. Le visage de son épouse était tout à fait normal. Un effet de l'obscurité?

– Il ne faut pas… chuchota Jeanne. Tu me manquerais…

Il avait rêvé. Il devenait fou. Il était perdu.

– Toi aussi… répondit-il en écho.

Ses bras entourèrent mécaniquement le corps de sa femme, qui s'y lova. Vieille habitude. Son odeur, reconnaissable entre mille, monta à ses narines. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quelle impression elle lui faisait: plaisir, apaisement, horreur?

– Je t'aime, tu sais… murmura Jeanne dans son cou.

– Moi aussi, répondit Ren.

Vrai ou pas, c'était les mots qu'elle attendait. Il le sentit à la tendresse revenue dans ses gestes.

– Recouchons-nous, proposa Jeanne. Oublions ça.

– D'accord, oublions ça.

Lorsque Jeanne vint prudemment s'allonger contre son côté, Ren ne la repoussa pas. Sa petite main se glissa dans la sienne et l'ongle de l'index, plus long que les autres, parcourut imperceptiblement sa paume. Petite griffe de chat qui joue.

– Jeanne, lança Ren dans le noir. Tu me pardonnes?

– Bien sûr que je te pardonne.

Donc non, comprit Ren.

Il se retint de rire. Demain serait un cauchemar. Il voyait déjà ce qui se passerait. Elle lui servirait de la soupe trop pimentée au goût amer et demanderait ce qu'il avait avec un air angélique. Elle jouerait avec Men et il verrait à chaque instant la tête fragile de l'enfant menacer de se fracasser sur le sol. Elle lui apporterait un verre d'eau et il ne saurait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu mettre dedans. Elle claquerait la porte sur ses doigts et se confondrait en excuses larmoyantes, "pardon mon amour, je ne voulais pas te faire mal…". Une épingle tranchante se logerait par le plus grand des hasards dans le col de sa chemise. Son rasoir disparaîtrait pour réapparaître comme par magie sous le berceau de leur fils…

Ren savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour éviter cela.

Il se retourna, empoigna sa femme et retroussa sa chemise de nuit de sainte. Sa robe de petite fille, de martyr, de vierge, de bigotte, de folle, de fantôme maléfique. Tous ces qualificatifs pouvaient lui aller, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit vrai. Ses gestes s'enchaînèrent, mécanismes automatiques longuement appris. La seule chose à laquelle il devait faire attention, ensuite, c'était de ne pas lui faire un autre enfant. Surtout pas. Une autre petite créature innocente, qui deviendrait un second otage… Jamais.

Le souffle de Jeanne s'accéléra. Son silence lui apprit que c'était bien là ce qu'elle attendait de lui. De passive, elle devint langoureuse. Le désespoir envahit Ren. Même lorsqu'il pesait de tout son corps sur elle, comme à cet instant, même lorsqu'il exerçait les plus basses brutalités que lui permettaient sa virilité, il était quand même perdant. Il ne maîtrisait rien. Il n'avait pas le dessus. C'était elle qui le maintenait entre ses doigts crochus, elle qui tirait les fils, elle qui faisait de lui sa chose, un être à son service, menacé, battu, aux abois. Jamais encore, il n'était parvenu à reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Une fois, il avait serré son cou jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rouges se voilent et qu'il la relâche, horrifié à l'idée qu'il était en train de la tuer, qu'il allait réussir à se débarrasser d'elle par le crime, qu'il le pouvait… Oui, il l'avait relâchée sans pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout et Jeanne, retrouvant le souffle et les couleurs, lui avait souri et avait simplement dit "Tu pourras refaire ça, si ça t'amuse." Et c'était toujours comme ça. Quoi qu'il fasse, elle le dominait, outrageusement.

Et voilà que ça recommençait. Il la tenait. Elle était coincée sous son poids, contrainte à la passivité. Immobile, elle attendait, extatique. Mais… c'était à pleurer de rire: il ne pouvait pas.

Décidément, rien ne lui était épargné, pas même l'humiliation. Immobile, il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Dans quelques secondes, elle allait s'en rendre compte, elle serait furieuse mais elle sourirait, dirait que ce n'était pas grave, l'embrasserait gentiment et ensuite, demain, après-demain, dans trois jours, elle le lui ferait payer.

– Ren, ça va? chuchota Jeanne. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

Une solution simple et efficace lui vint à l'esprit. Il se déporta jusqu'au bord du lit pour ouvrir la commode.

– Attends.

Jeanne ne dit rien, se laissa entraver les poignets. Ren serra férocement les rubans qu'elle gardait dans son tiroir. Cette forme de violence était la seule chose qui lui permettait encore de ressentir un soupçon de désir pour son épouse. La seule chose qui l'aidait à accomplir son devoir. Sentir ses bras attachés, savoir qu'il était hors de sa portée physique, qu'elle était à sa merci, momentanément hors d'état de nuire, c'était l'unique remède contre son dégoût.

Sauf qu'une fois la chose faite, il se demandait toujours: pour combien de temps encore? Et que se passerait-il lorsque son corps se déroberait définitivement? Qu'inventerait-elle comme châtiment pour cette rebuffade? Car elle se vengerait, il en était certain. Elle lui ferait amèrement regretter cette défaillance, qui trahissait trop bien ses sentiments à son égard.

Comment en est-on arrivés là? se demanda Ren, cette nuit-là, en s'écartant avec soulagement. Il n'était pas un ange, ça non, mais est-ce qu'il avait vraiment mérité un tel châtiment?

Il se remémora ces phrases, qu'il avait prononcées à son côté: "Dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, etc." Il était partant pour la pauvreté, la richesse, la maladie, l'amour, tout. Mais _ça_… comment est-ce qu'on pouvait appeler ça, hein?

.

oOo

.

Jeanne examina les bleus de sa gorge dans le miroir. Les traces des mains de Ren tachaient son épiderme. Ici, sur l'échymose, on voyait une éraflure que ses ongles lui avaient laissé en s'enfonçant sous la peau. Mais ça n'était pas bien grave, ça partirait vite. Avec un col roulé, elle n'aurait aucun mal à le dissimuler.

Elle contempla ensuite ses poignets: depuis la nuit dernière, de nouvelles meurtrissures s'étaient ajoutées aux anciennes. Elles allaient être plus difficiles à cacher.

Elle jeta un œil critique à la blouse de soie brodée qu'elle s'était choisie pour aller par-dessus le col roulé noir. Les manches étaient assez longues, avec des languettes et un bouton de strass venant les fermer. Jeanne s'habilla et s'examina sous toutes les coutures. Oui, ça allait. Elle ajouterait des bracelets sous les manches. Le gros, là. Elle le voyait briller dans la boîte à bijoux. Elle le trouvait vulgaire mais aujourd'hui, il allait lui être utile. Ce deuxième, là, un peu plus discret, ferait l'affaire pour l'autre bras. Elle s'harnacha, avec l'impression désagréable de refermer des menottes autour de ses poignets. Enfin, elle passa une chaîne d'or autour de son cou.

Cette fois, elle avait fini. Elle se fit un discret sourire, jugea de l'effet produit dans le miroir et hocha la tête. Son maquillage était délicat, minimaliste. Sa coiffure était élégante sans être tapageuse. Elle faisait figure d'épouse parfaite. Prête à jouer son rôle, Jeanne mit une paire de boucles d'oreilles et déposa une touche de parfum à la base de son cou.

Impeccable.

Elle prenait toujours garde à dissimuler les marques que lui faisaient son mari. Elle savait ce qui se passerait, si quelqu'un les voyait: il ne comprendrait pas. C'était ce qui s'était passé avec Lyserg. Il n'avait pas compris. Aucun d'entre eux ne le pouvait. Tous lui poseraient les mêmes questions idiotes: pourquoi restait-elle auprès de lui, pourquoi acceptait-elle ce traitement, pourquoi prenait-elle sa défense, et à tous, il faudrait répondre de la même manière, celle qu'ils attendaient. La vérité leur poserait problème. Elle préférait ne pas essayer. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer rationnellement ce qui se passait entre eux. Elle avait essayé d'en parler, lorsque Lyserg avait vu ses poignets mais tout ce qu'il avait retenu, c'est qu'elle se trouvait sous la coupe d'un tortionnaire. C'était bien plus compliqué que ça.

De toute façon, ce qui comptait vraiment, bien plus que son intégrité physique, c'était de protéger leur famille. Surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient Men. Alors, Ren pouvait bien la tabasser à mort si ça lui chantait, elle n'en avait cure, tant qu'ils demeuraient un couple uni offrant un cocon de sécurité à leur fils.

Et puis, en dépit de tout, elle l'aimait. Elle éprouvait la même attirance pour lui qu'elle avait ressentie le jour où ils s'étaient revus, des années après le Shaman Fight et où elle avait pensé "Je le veux." Elle l'aimait malgré sa violence, sa paranoïa, la méfiance à peine voilée avec laquelle il la traitait, la distance qu'il tentait d'instaurer entre eux. Elle ne voulait pas de cette distance. Elle était convaincue qu'un geste tendre, une conversation, un petit effort de temps en temps pouvait ressusciter un couple. Pourvu que ces efforts soient faits des deux côtés… Ils avaient été unis et complices, au début. Et même encore, maintenant, ils se connaissaient si bien. Ils savaient deviner ce à quoi pensait l'autre, communiquer sans paroles, s'offrir mutuellement le réconfort dont l'autre avait besoin. Rien n'était perdu. Il ne fallait que peu de choses. Un peu de bonne volonté, rien de plus.

Pourtant, Ren la fuyait. Elle allait au-devant de lui, quêtait son affection. Parfois en toute honnêteté, parfois, en se forçant. C'était important. Une des règles de ce jeu difficile qu'était le mariage. Quand il la repoussait, elle en souffrait beaucoup. Elle n'était pourtant pas très exigeante.

Aussi était-elle décidée à se montrer toujours enjouée, douce, parfaite. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle finissait par pardonner. Même si ça prenait du temps. C'était important, le pardon. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord là-dessus très tôt.

Bien sûr, ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Parfois, des bouffées de colère, de rage, d'injustice montaient en elle. Elle essayait de ne pas les écouter. Elle subissait sans broncher, acceptait ses sautes d'humeur, faisait avec. Elle domptait sa peur, dissimulait son angoisse et la crainte qu'il lui inspirait. Elle était devenue experte dans ce domaine. Elle savait que dédramatiser était le meilleur moyen de désamorcer la situation et d'éviter les coups. Parfois, cependant, des pensées mauvaises agitaient son esprit. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, ensuite, même en sachant que c'était humain. Et après cela, elle redoublait d'efforts pour lui faire plaisir.

On frappa soudain à la porte et le sourire de Jeanne se figea.

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

– Ma montre est sur la tablette, répondit la voix étouffée de Ren.

Jeanne s'empara du lourd bracelet. C'était une très belle montre, de facture classique, très masculine et très chic à la fois. Elle ne savait pas qui la lui avait offerte. Ce n'était pas elle, en tout cas. Ren ne portait plus ses cadeaux depuis longtemps. A moins qu'il se la soit achetée lui-même. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte.

– Je suis prête, tu as besoin que je te laisse la place?

– Non, je voulais juste prendre ça.

Ren récupéra sa montre et la referma sur son poignet. Clic, clac, fit le métal. Des menottes, comme pour elle. Ensuite, il rabattit les manches de sa chemise par-dessus. Jeanne remarqua que sa cravate pendait lâchement à son cou. Elle sourit intérieurement. Que Ren n'ait jamais su nouer sa cravate correctement l'avait toujours amusée. Elle se demanda une fois de plus si c'était sa mère ou Jun qui les lui faisait avant qu'elle ne l'épouse.

– Ta cravate, commença-t-elle.

– Quoi, ma cravate?

Jeanne recula.

– Rien, je voulais juste t'aider… s'excusa-t-elle.

Ren la sonda du regard et haussa les épaules. Elle se demanda pourquoi il faisait tant de manières. A quoi bon puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Tous les matins, c'était elle qui finissait par s'en occuper!

Ren releva la tête pour lui laisser libre accès à son cou. Jeanne remonta le col de sa chemise, défit l'ersatz de nœud ridicule qu'il avait réussi à faire et renoua la cravate noire de ses doigts minces. Elle se sentait maladroite. Et elle percevait une semblable gêne chez son mari. Comme s'il était pressé de lui échapper. Tendue, elle rata son nœud, s'excusa et recommença. Le parfum de l'après-rasage de Ren lui emplissait le nez. Une odeur qu'elle aimait. C'était une odeur positive, une de celles qu'elle avait identifiées en premier chez lui, quand elle avait commencé à le fréquenter. Par contre, le parfum qui venait par-dessus… Elle ne le connaissait pas. D'où venait-il? Elle ne l'avait jamais senti sur lui.

– C'est quoi ton parfum? demanda-t-elle machinalement.

– Le Dior, pourquoi?

– Je ne le connais pas.

Il se raidit.

– Cadeau de Jun.

Est-ce qu'elle devenait folle ou y avait-il une note de précipitation dans cette réponse?

Elle resserra la cravate un peu vite. La soie chuinta et le nœud buta contre la pomme d'adam de Ren. Jeanne le vit dégluttir. La tension s'intensifia dans ses épaules et elle remarqua immédiatement le durcissement des muscles sous le tissu blanc. Il avait serré les poings.

Angoisse.

– Pardon, s'excusa Jeanne, glacée, prête à fuir. C'est trop serré?

Il hocha la tête, très raide, aussi relâcha-t-elle un peu la cravate avant de rabattre le col et de lisser les épaules de sa chemise. Ren recula avec froideur. Elle respira.

– C'est bon, merci.

Jeanne le regarda quitter la pièce à pas vifs, incertaine de ce qui venait de se passer.

.

Jeanne remontait le long couloir en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil autour d'elle. Mais elle avait bel et bien l'impression d'être seule… Oui, pas de doute, elle ne ressentait pas la présence habituelle des esprits qui servaient Ren, l'espionnaient et lui rapportaient ses moindres faits et gestes! Son cœur battit un peu plus fort comme elle se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers la chambre de son fils. La porte de Men n'était plus très loin. Elle s'en rapprochait.

Elle la poussa, la joie au coeur… et s'immobilisa.

Ren était là et tenait l'enfant dans ses bras.

Jeanne baissa les yeux, dépitée.

– Je venais voir si tout allait bien, hasarda-t-elle, ressentant subitement le besoin de se justifier.

– Eh bien tu vois, tout va bien, fit Ren d'une voix morne.

Le bébé gazouilla dans ses bras en tournant sa petite tête vers elle. Jeanne eut un sourire et fit quelques pas pour prendre son enfant.

Elle n'avait qu'une crainte: que son mari l'en empêche.

– Je peux le tenir? supplia-t-elle. S'il te plaît…

Ren la regarda comme si elle était folle. Jeanne frissonna.

– Bien sûr que oui, lâcha-t-il enfin, comme si c'était une évidence.

Men continuait à chantonner comme Jeanne le prenait, tremblante. Ce petit poids… Cette odeur… Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. La jeune mère enfouit son nez dans la nuque miniature et inspira profondément, comme un drogué aspire son rail de coke. Elle le serra contre sa poitrine. Mais soudain, Men se mit à pleurer et à s'agiter comme s'il voulait retourner dans les bras de son père.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a? s'inquiéta Jeanne.

Les pleurs étaient devenus des cris et le bébé se tordait dans tous les sens pour échapper à l'étreinte de sa mère.

– Tu le serres trop fort, intervint vivement Ren. Arrête!

Il voulut reprendre l'enfant mais Jeanne recula pour se mettre hors de sa portée.

Non, on n'allait pas déjà le lui enlever!

Ren fit un pas.

– Donne-le moi.

Jeanne serra le bébé de plus belle et souffla:

– Non.

Men hurlait toujours mais elle le maintenant solidement contre sa poitrine. Telle était sa place. Elle était sa mère, seigneur, sa mère! Ren pouvait bien lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait, elle le subirait avec patience, mais jamais elle ne le laisserait l'éloigner de son fils!

Jeanne recula encore d'un pas.

A sa grande surprise, le regard de son mari prit une note qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Suppliante.

– Jeanne, murmura-t-il en élevant la main comme s'il avait affaire à un homme armé. Repose-le dans son berceau. Je t'en prie.

Jeanne mit quelques secondes à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle entendait.

– Tu crois que je lui ferais du mal? A mon propre enfant?

Elle se tourna vers Men qui, ayant capté la tension soudaine, avait cessé de hurler. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et allaient de son père à sa mère tandis que les larmes séchaient sur ses petites joues.

Jeanne réprima un sanglot.

– Mon amour, mon amour, explosa-t-elle, entre les larmes et le rire, il pense que je pourrais te faire du mal, mon trésor, mon chéri…

– Je n'ai pas dit ça, plaida Ren. Mais… tu vois bien qu'il pleure, il ne veut plus être aux bras…

Jeanne lui jeta un regard féroce.

Et une fois que je l'aurais reposé, que feras-tu? se demanda-t-elle. Tu me mettras dehors? Tu refermeras cette porte? Tu me taperas dessus?

Elle n'avait pas peur. Tant qu'elle tenait Men dans ses bras, l'enfant était son bouclier.

Mais comme il recommençait à pleurer doucement, elle céda et alla le coucher dans son lit. Ses gestes étaient d'une tendresse déchirante. Ren la regarda faire, sans bouger. Jeanne finit par le prendre par la main pour l'emmener.

– Viens, chuchota-t-elle gravement. Il a l'air de vouloir se rendormir.

Les deux parents quittèrent la pièce à pas menus.

Mais dès que la porte fut refermée, la colère de Jeanne refit surface. Sa main vola jusqu'à la joue de Ren. Le jeune homme recula, surpris par le coup et porta une main à son visage.

– Ne te mets pas entre moi et lui, dit Jeanne. Surtout pas.

Le regard de Ren, étrange, se teinta d'ironie.

– Sinon? Tu vas me le faire regretter?

Il l'empoigna soudain et la plaqua au mur avec férocité. La tête de Jeanne heurta le mur.

– Je te préviens…

Vas-y, préviens-moi, pensa Jeanne. Préviens. Et cogne. Cogne autant que tu veux. Attache-moi, avilis-moi, viole-moi, mais si tu me prives de Men, je jure que je te le ferai regretter.

– Qu'as-tu dit?

Jeanne répéta d'une voix basse:

– Si tu me prives de Men, je jure que je te le ferai regretter.

Les mains de Ren serraient trop fort ses bras. Il lui faisait mal. Un échange muet s'instaura entre eux, durant lequel chacun jaugeait l'autre.

– Tu me le feras payer de toute façon, rétorqua Ren froidement. Comme d'habitude.

Jeanne secoua la tête.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me traites toujours comme si j'étais la méchante. Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, franchement…

– Ha! Tu ne comprends pas. Et je m'imagine. Elle est bien bonne.

– Pourtant, je t'aime, tu sais.

Elle avait pensé tout haut plus qu'elle n'avait parlé. Son cœur se serra. Si seulement il n'était pas si buté. Borné.

Ren secoua la tête.

– Tu as une façon bien étrange de le montrer.

Jeanne sentait sa colère refluer et se muer en tristesse. Pourquoi l'accusait-il sans cesse? Elle finit par poser ses mains sur ses avant-bras en un geste apaisant.

– Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi.

Les doigts qui lui faisaient mal se desserrèrent d'un cran. Ren paraissait se calmer lui aussi. Jeanne se rassénéra et poursuivit:

– Je te demande pardon.

Stupéfaction.

– Comment?

– Pardon de ne pas être comme tu le souhaiterais. Moi je te pardonne. Pour aujourd'hui… et pour hier aussi.

Réponds, pensa-t-elle. Réponds. Réponds. _Réponds._

Une expression étrange passa dans le regard de son mari.

– Je m'excuse… et je te pardonne aussi, répondit-il enfin.

Elle sourit.

– J'aime mieux quand on se réconcilie.

Les mains la lâchèrent tout à fait. Ren recula. Son visage se ferma. Et voilà, il allait se remettre à la fuir, comme toujours. Ah la la, il fallait toujours que ça soit elle qui fasse tout. Elle le retint et tendit les lèvres. Il hésita et finit par y déposer un baiser plus léger qu'une plume d'oiseau. Jeanne frissonna. Ses gestes pouvaient être si tendres et si délicats, parfois. Comment pouvait-on imaginer de quelle violence il était capable après ça?

Il ne recula pas tout de suite et parut la sonder pendant une minute. Jeanne avala sa salive, troublée par une proximité qu'il ne lui avait pas accordée de lui-même depuis longtemps. Elle baissa les yeux la première et sentit que sa chaleur s'éloignait. Il avait fait un pas en arrière. L'instant s'était brisé.

Au moins, la fureur semblait l'avoir quitté: il avait retrouvé son air guindé habituel. Jeanne dissimula sa gêne en lissant les plis de sa blouse et dit:

– Je vais me promener. Veux-tu venir?

Elle lui tendait la main. Elle s'efforçait toujours de le faire, envers et contre tout. Surtout après une dispute comme celle-ci. Maintenant, c'était à lui de la saisir. Elle attendait. Elle lui en voulait souvent de faire si peu d'efforts alors qu'elle-même faisait toujours en sorte, même quand il pétait les plombs, de sauver leur couple et leur famille. Il savait pourtant ce qu'il fallait répondre pour que ça fontionne: Oui. Ce n'était pas compliqué.

Mais il haussa les épaules avec méfiance.

– Pourquoi?

Parce que j'ai l'intention de te balancer du haut d'une falaise, hésita-t-elle à dire, agacée, mais elle se retint.

Des cris étouffés retentirent soudain derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent. Leur fils ne voulait plus dormir, finalement.

Ren se précipita pour aller le chercher et revint aussitôt. Jeanne fondit devant cette frimousse barbouillée et rouge de sommeil.

– Puisqu'il est réveillé, je vais l'emmener! décida-t-elle soudain. On ira se balader du côté des gorges. Tu restes ici, alors?

A son expression, elle sentit son cœur cesser de battre.

Ce regard terrible, annonciateurs de coups et de douleurs. Pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais rien fait devant leur fils. Ça, au moins, il ne l'avait jamais osé.

– Je viens, fit Ren d'une voix sourde.

Jeanne hocha la tête. Bon, ça lui allait. Une balade en famille. Allez, ça serait sympa.

– Allons nous préparer, alors!

.

Dehors, le vent soufflait à en arracher les chênes centenaires. La balade, au retour, leur avait donné faim. Ils s'installèrent dans un des salons du rez-de-chaussée pour prendre un goûter.

Jeanne décida de préparer du lait chaud pour Men et un thé bien fort pour elle et Ren.

– Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas le cuisinier s'en occuper? demanda celui-ci.

– Oh ça me fait plaisir! Je ne fais plus rien du tout depuis que je vis ici. De temps en temps, ça fait du bien de s'occuper les mains.

Laissant Ren et l'enfant, elle prépara un charmant plateau, avec des pâtisseries tout juste sorties du four. Leur cuisinier maîtrisait un grand nombre de classiques de la cuisine européenne, c'était là un cadeau que Ren avait cru bon de lui réserver lorsqu'elle l'avait suivi ici. Elle répartit le thé dans les bols, fit de même pour le lait, recouvrit chaque récipient et sourit. Comme tout était bien quand son mari était dans ses bons jours! A son retour, cependant, elle devina à ses yeux que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Qu'y a-t-il?

– Rien.

Mais quand elle voulut servir son lait à Men, Ren subtilisa le récipient et renifla.

– Ce n'est pas pour toi! protesta Jeanne. Si tu voulais du lait…

Sans l'écouter, Ren en but une gorgée. Il attendit quelques secondes puis souffla sur le liquide fumant.

– Je voulais vérifier que ça n'était pas trop chaud.

Vraiment? pensa Jeanne.

Elle préféra ne pas insister.

– Dis plutôt que tu voulais piquer son lait à ton fils, plaisanta-t-elle. Père indigne.

Elle prit son bol de thé et le posa devant lui.

– Celui-là, il est pour toi. Infusé avec amour.

Ren ne répondit pas à son sourire.

– Qu'as-tu mis dedans?

– Oh des tas des choses! Des ingrédients magiques!

L'angoisse passa dans ses yeux. Mais Jeanne n'avait pas envie de jouer à ce jeu-là. Décidée à l'ignorer, elle feignit la légèreté, rit un peu, prit son propre bol, huma et but.

– Bois, conseilla-t-elle, ça va être froid.

Lentement, Ren porta le bol à ses lèvres, sans cesser de la regarder, et but une gorgée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de savourer l'inquiétude de son regard, bien qu'une pointe de culpabilité lui fasse chasser cette méchante pensée presque immédiatement. Pour faire diversion, elle prit un gâteau et entreprit de le dévorer minutieusement en souriant, complice, à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il ne parut pas trouver ses mimiques amusantes.

Jeanne mangea, but, mangea encore, but de nouveau, fit la conversation, joua avec Men, rit beaucoup.

Il fallut une demi-heure à Ren avant qu'il paraisse se détendre un peu.

.

Quand Jeanne voulut rapporter le plateau, elle laissa échapper le bol de Ren, qui se fracassa sur le sol.

– Oh!

– Laisse, intervint Ren, alors qu'elle commençait déjà à ramasser les morceaux. Quelqu'un va s'en occuper.

– Non, c'est ma bêtise, je vais réparer.

– Laisse ça, je te dis!

– Mais enfin Ren, c'est ridicule, le thé va gâter le bois…

– Je t'ai dit de lâcher ça! hurla Ren en abattant son poing sur la table.

Jeanne sursauta, la vaisselle tinta et Men se mit à chouiner doucement, inquiet.

Immobile, la jeune femme reposa les débris qu'elle tenait à la main sur le plateau. L'atmosphère se détendit légèrement. Ren paraissait avoir conscience de la disproportion de sa réaction.

Jeanne soupira et alla prendre son enfant dans ses bras.

– Il faut que tu perdes l'habitude de hurler, comme ça. Ce n'est pas bon pour Men. Les bébés sont très sensibles aux émotions des gens.

– Jeanne…

– Tu vois comme tu lui as fait peur?

– Jeanne…

– Et puis franchement, on peut se parler normalement sans crier, non?

– Jeanne, tu saignes.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit une tache rouge sur le pyjama de Men. Une tache qui venait de sa main. Berçant machinalement le bébé d'une main, elle éleva la paume de son autre main. Une profonde coupure barrait sa paume. Elle avait dû serrer trop fort un morceau de porcelaine lorsque Ren s'était énervé.

– Ah… oui. Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas mal.

Ren la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

– Je t'avais dit de laisser ça, grogna-t-il.

Men avait cessé de pleurer et fixait la main blessée de sa mère avec curiosité. Quand elle s'en aperçut, Jeanne sourit avec douceur et chantonna:

– Ce n'est rien, mon chéri. C'est du sang. Tu vois? Une petite coupure sans gravité.

L'enfant tendit la main pour l'attraper et elle joua quelques instants à tendre et retirer sa main.

– C'est bon, arrête, intervint Ren. Tu lui as déjà mis du sang sur le dos. Il faut te soigner, maintenant.

Voyant sa mauvaise humeur, Jeanne obtempéra. Elle mobilisa son pouvoir et, deux secondes plus tard, la coupure s'était refermée.

– Tu vois, soupira-t-elle. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

Ren ne répondit pas. Son regard se fit ombrageux. Jeanne s'efforça de changer de sujet, de jouer avec son fils. La légèreté de son ton et le rire de Men finirent par chasser un peu l'humeur de son époux. Pourtant, derrière son apparence sereine, Jeanne se sentait encore fébrile. Ses mains tremblaient. Heureusement, personne ne le remarqua.

Le pire avait été évité.

.

Finalement, pensa Jeanne le soir venu, c'était une bonne journée.

Ren avait même fait montre d'un peu d'affection au dîner. Elle eut envie d'en faire autant. Elle passa une main sur ses épaules, de l'autre côté du lit, l'appela. Comme toujours, il soupira:

– J'ai sommeil, Jeanne.

– Je voulais juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras… J'ai froid.

Elle attendit. Chuchota.

– Ne me dis pas non, s'il te plaît.

Avec un soupir, il se retourna et obtempéra.

– M'as-tu jamais laissé le choix?

Jeanne sourit.

.

oOo

.

Ren et Jun se tenaient dans la bibliothèque et se tournaient le dos. Lui regardait par la fenêtre, et elle contemplait l'âtre mort de la cheminée. Jun avait la tête de celle qui n'arrive pas à en croire ses oreilles.

– Et… ça fait longtemps?

– Depuis un an et demi, à peu près.

– Mais… elle est complètement folle, alors?

– C'est sans nul doute une grande malade.

– C'est dingue.

– Tu ne me crois pas?

Jun hésita.

– J'ai confiance en toi. Mais… tu es sûr que tu n'interprète pas mal… certaines choses?

– Comment mal interpréter les menaces, la violence? Et les coups sournois! Les produits qui disparaissent, les blessures "involontaires"… Et le gâteau qu'elle m'a fait, il y a deux jours: j'ai trouvé un bout de verre dedans. Elle prétendait que c'était un accident! Ha! Les accidents, ils ont bon dos dans cette maison! Tu te souviens du flacon de parfum renversé dans la salle de bain?

– Euh non, pourquoi?

– On avait retrouvé Men en train de hurler comme un fou au milieu de la flaque. J'ai cru qu'il avait attrapé la bouteille et qu'il l'avait bue!

– Quel rapport?

– C'était elle qui l'avait renversée. Elle me l'a dit ensuite. Et qu'elle était allée chercher de quoi essuyer.

– En laissant Men seul, par terre?

– Oui.

– Mais… Pourquoi? Pourquoi faire une chose pareille?

– Pour me faire peur.

Jun baissa la tête. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire, à la recherche d'un indice, un signe, quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui ait pu lui paraître étrange ou suspect chez Jeanne. Elle passa en revue sa douceur serviable, ses sourires, sa gentillesse… sa volonté permamente de préserver l'entente et la diplomatie… Mais non, elle ne trouvait rien. Rien qui ait jamais pu trahir à ses yeux une tendance à la cruauté.

– Si tu ne me crois pas, regarde, fit Ren.

Son frère approcha du canapé et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

– Regarde, je te dis.

Jun en eut la voix coupée.

Sur la poitrine de son frère, par-dessus la crevasse blanche de sa cicatrice, vestige du Shaman Fight, s'étalaient diverses plaies, morsures, brûlures, griffures… certaines anciennes, d'autres récentes.

Ren se rhabilla.

– Je n'ai jamais eu de goût pour ce genre de choses, je peux te l'assurer.

Jun referma la bouche.

– Ça, c'est quand elle ne peut pas obtenir ce qu'elle veut en menaçant Men.

– Tu…

– Certaines de ces marques, c'est moi qui me les suis faites. Parce qu'elle me l'a ordonné. Mais ça m'est égal. Je préfère qu'elle s'en prenne à moi.

Jun baissa les yeux, digéra l'information.

– Ren, demanda-t-elle finalement, pourquoi tu ne divorces pas?

Son frère se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Un sourire amer passa sur ses lèvres.

– A cause de Men, bien sûr.

– Tu crois que ça vaut mieux pour lui d'avoir une mère comme ça…?

– Réfléchis un peu Nee-san, fit tranquillement Ren. Men a dix-huit mois. Si je divorce, Jeanne obtiendra la garde.

Les yeux de Jun s'agrandirent. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé.

– Je peux toujours l'accuser de mauvais traitements, poursuivit son frère, mais je ne peux rien prouver. Pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y en a jamais eu. Elle n'a jamais mis ses menaces à exécution sur lui.

– Mais alors…

– Alors, je suis coincé avec elle. A moins de lui abandonner mon enfant.

Jun serra les dents. C'était ignoble.

– Tant qu'elle se contente de me faire chanter, conclut Ren, je ne peux rien produire devant une cour qui lui interdise une garde partagée.

– Mais et ce qu'elle t'a fait?

– Elle te dirait que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé. Que ça fait partie de nos… pratiques. C'est faux mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le prouver.

Jun serra les poings. L'impuissance, ce sentiment insupportable.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors?

– Je verrai quand Men sera majeur.

– Vous allez continuer à vivre comme ça?

– Nous, oui.

Ren fit volte-face et croisa les bras.

– Quand il sera plus âgé, je lui trouverai une pension. Quelque chose de bien. Aux périodes de congé, je compte sur toi pour m'aider. Tu pourras l'emmener en voyage à l'étranger pour les vacances, par exemple.

– Bien sûr, répondit machinalement Jun. Bien sûr.

Une idée terrible lui vint.

– Et si toi et Jeanne vous aviez d'autres enfants? D'après ce que tu racontes, c'est… possible, non?

– Ça, répondit Ren, je peux t'assurer que ça n'arrivera jamais. Je fais le nécessaire.

Jun hocha la tête et préféra ne pas s'interroger plus avant sur ce que pouvait être "le nécessaire".

– Tu es sûr que tu ne peux rien? On pourrait essayer de la confondre…

– Inutile, ça ne marchera pas. Elle est trop maligne.

– Mais Ren…

– Quoi?

Jun scruta son regard. Pourquoi n'acceptait-il aucune des solutions qu'elle pouvait trouver?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et les fit sursauter. Une vague de panique étreignit la gorge de Jun.

C'était Jeanne.

Elle entra dans la pièce en coup de vent.

– Ren, s'écria-t-elle.

Avait-elle entendu, songeait Jun, ou était-ce un hasard, qu'elle déboule à ce moment précis? La jeune femme sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

– Ren, j'ai besoin de toi…

– Hmm?

– C'est Men…

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

La voix de son frère venait de passer de la froideur à la terreur en moins de deux secondes.

– Il pleure, il pleure… Je n'arrive pas à le calmer. Peut-être que si tu viens…

– J'arrive.

Ren s'élança sans attendre Jeanne.

La jeune femme adressa alors un sourire à Jun.

– Pourquoi souris-tu? demanda soudain Jun. Ton bébé hurle et ça te fait sourire?

Doucement, se morigéna-t-elle. Il ne faut pas la brusquer.

Mais Jeanne, sans se démonter, répondit:

– Je souris parce que c'est beau, de voir l'instinct paternel à l'œuvre.

– Tu ne vas pas avec lui? Tu ne t'inquiètes pas?

– Si, j'allais y aller! Mais tu sais, Men ne pleure pas de la même façon quand il veut manger, sortir, jouer… Je sais reconnaître ses différents cris. Et quand il pleure comme ça, c'est parce qu'il veut son père.

Jun eut un sourire crispé.

– Bon, j'y vais. Même s'il doit être calmé, maintenant.

Mais au moment où Jeanne se retournait pour partir, Ren arrivait déjà, l'enfant dans ses bras, presque essoufflé. Son visage était rouge de colère.

– Il ne pleurait pas du tout, siffla-t-il, le regard étincelant. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

– Il a dû se calmer en te voyant arriver! protesta Jeanne.

– Il n'est même pas rouge! On voit bien qu'il n'a pas pleuré. Pourquoi as-tu menti?

– Mais je n'ai pas menti!

L'accent désespéré de la voix de Jeanne n'impressionna pas Ren qui fit un pas, l'air menaçant. S'il n'avait pas tenu Men dans ses bras, il l'aurait probablement frappée, Jun en avait bien l'impression.

Un sentiment d'angoisse irrépressible l'étreignit soudain. Jeanne venait de reculer, légèrement, en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules. Comme pour esquiver un coup.

Illusion? Vérité? Comédie?

L'enfant, dans les bras de son père, s'était mis à pleurnicher en l'entendant hausser le ton.

– Ren, supplia Jeanne. On ne va pas se disputer ici, maintenant…

Devant ta sœur, comprirent Ren et Jun.

– Non, en effet, admit Ren d'une voix grinçante de colère.

Il y eut un temps de silence qui parut d'une longueur interminable à Jun. Temps durant lequel on n'entendit rien d'autre que les légers sanglots et reniflements de Men.

– Il faut le changer, dit soudain Jeanne.

– Je vais le faire.

– Non, non, je m'en charge.

Jeanne esquissa un sourire, voulut prendre le bébé dans ses bras. Ren le retint, le visage sévère. Le sourire de Jeanne s'élargit comme elle tentait toujours d'attirer Men à elle. Jun eut l'impression de voir un éclat diabolique dans ce sourire angélique. Donne-le, semblait-elle dire. Si tu me résistes, si tu me fais une scène devant ta sœur, ça va mal aller. Mais avait-elle bien vu cela ou était-elle en train de surinterpréter, suite à sa conversation avec Ren? Etait-ce bien un regard impérieux qu'elle voyait, ou une supplique muette?

– Allez, laisse-moi le prendre! s'écria Jeanne avec un petit rire nerveux.

Ren finit par céder et laissa l'enfant glisser lentement de ses bras à ceux de sa femme.

– Oh mon tout petit… Viens, on va te changer. Oui!

Jeanne quitta la pièce en chantonnant. A l'orée de la porte, elle se retourna à demi.

– Tu viens?

Les bras vides, Ren paraissait avoir été vidé de toute énergie, de toute colère.

– J'arrive, souffla-t-il.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur eux, le calme revint dans la bibliothèque.

Glacée, Jun reprit son souffle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle mit longtemps à retrouver son calme.

.

oOo

.

Le soir tombait. La chambre d'enfant se nappait d'ombres douces. Jeanne reposa l'enfant dans son berceau et le contempla un instant.

Ren se tenait derrière elle et son regard passait alternativement de sa femme à leur fils.

– De quoi parlais-tu, tout à l'heure, avec Jun? demanda soudain Jeanne.

– De choses et d'autres, répondit Ren. Pourquoi?

– Oh, pour rien. Vous aviez l'air si sérieux!

Jeanne se retourna. Sourire éclatant.

– J'aime ces moments.

– Lesquels?

– Quand on va le mettre au lit ensemble.

Ren eut un faible sourire et approuva d'un signe de tête.

Dans son lit, Men se retourna avec un petit soupir. Petite tête blanche aux cils délicats.

Alors, Jeanne s'avança, mit ses bras autour du cou de son mari et posa la tête sur son épaule.

– Je suis fatiguée.

Ren caressa sa chevelure et son dos.

– Tu veux que je te porte, c'est ça?

– Je n'en suis pas à ce point-là, rit-elle.

Puis elle se recula pour contempler son visage. Peu à peu, son sourire changea.

– Tu sais, Ren… Tout ce que je veux, c'est que nous soyons heureux, toi, moi et Men.

Regard insondablement neutre.

– Moi aussi.

– Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux. Que tu me protèges.

Ren parut surpris.

– C'est ce que j'essaie de faire aussi, ajouta Jeanne.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de souffler:

– Je sais.

– Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Tous les couples ont leurs problèmes. Nous pouvons résoudre ça tous les deux.

– Seuls, tu veux dire?

Elle sembla étonnée:

– Oui, bien sûr.

Puis, avec un soupir, elle ajouta:

– Personne d'autre que nous ne peut comprendre.

– Non, personne, fit Ren comme en écho.

Le visage de Jeanne, en-dessous du sien, était rougi par la lumière du soleil déclinant. Elle tendit le cou vers lui, n'alla pas jusqu'à sa bouche, attendit sa réponse. Suspendus l'un à l'autre comme par une chaîne invisible, ils demeurèrent une seconde immobile. Et puis, soudain, Ren se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles qui lui étaient tendues. Jeanne resserra sa prise autour de son cou. Lui autour de ses reins. Comme on se jette à l'eau.

Comme on scelle une promesse.

.

* * *

.

_En principe, si j'ai réussi mon coup, vous ne pouvez pas savoir si c'est Ren qui maltraite Jeanne, Jeanne qui maltraite Ren ou si c'est un trip diabolique qu'ils s'éclatent à jouer devant leurs amis! _

_Vous ne pouvez pas savoir si Jeanne est une maniaque de la domination ou une sainte dévouée à son mari violent. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir si Ren aime être mené à la baguette ou s'il se soumet parce qu'il a peur pour son gosse. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir non plus si ce sont deux tarés, l'un atteint du syndrôme de Münschhausen par procuration et l'autre de paranoïa ou si tout__ ce que vous avez lu n'est pas un échange de répliques apprises par cœur… N'empêche que vous devez avoir votre impression personnelle. Dites-moi tout._

.


	9. Le musée des horreurs (drabbles)

_Voici un petit florilège en drabbles et en non-drabbles (150 mots) des PIRES couples sortis de mon imagination. Un genre de top 10 de taxidermies ratées, en quelque sorte._

_Attention, quand je dis "pires" couples, c'est à prendre au sens de loufoques, nawak, tordus, etc. et pas "trop" dérangeant. Un peu quand même, mais il n'y aura pas de YohmeiXHana trash, par exemple, ou de OpachoXBill (et ne me dites pas que vous êtes déçus, bande d'affreux XD)._

_**Warning:** pour zoophilie (le 7), agression (les 7, 8 et 10) et __gros n'importe quoi de mauvais goût (le 6)._

* * *

**Le musée des horreurs**

_(drabbles)_

.

**1 – FaustXChing Tao**

Le corps de Ching Tao avait longuement servi. La première fois que Faust porta son regard, puis ses mains fines sur lui, il l'admira d'être toujours en vie. Toutefois, la répugnance le gagna rapidement lorsque les stigmates du vieillard révélèrent son passé. Traces de balles, de couteaux, d'une vie de meurtres et de violences. L'horreur vint, et avec elle, la fascination.

Un jour, le massage s'éternisa. Ching soupira comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Faust blêmit.

– Vous pouvez continuer, docteur, signala-t-il.

Dans l'ombre, il souriait.

Faust hésita, et puis, lentement, ses mains s'exécutèrent, comme si toute volonté l'avait quitté.

.

**2 – BasonXPyron**

Mademoiselle Jun chantonne tandis qu'elle recoud le cadavre qui lui sert de marionnette. Ses doigts délicats manient allègrement l'aiguille et le fil. Il est important que Pyron occupe son corps tandis qu'elle le rafistole, pour vérifier à tout moment qu'il s'y sent à l'aise, qu'il peut bouger, et l'alerter lorsqu'elle se trompe, raccordant un nerf à un autre.

Durant ce temps, Bason se tient là, présence massive, par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, et nul ne sait ce qui l'amène en ces lieux. Nul sauf Pyron lui-même, qui tressaille sous l'aiguille. Cela ne lui fait pas mal, un kyonshi ne ressent pas la douleur, mais ça chatouille un peu. Non, Pyron est bien loin de la souffrance. Et Bason, sous son casque, ne lâche pas de son regard brûlant et impénétrable le kyonshi, éveillant dans son corps défunt une sensation trouble dont son âme garde le souvenir, par-delà la mort.

.

**3 – KinoXRyû**

Le vieil âge vous rend insignifiante aux yeux des beaux jeunes gens, et ce n'est pas moi, qui suis aveugle, de surcroît, qui risque de faire exception. Heureusement, comme ils ne font pas attention à nous, on peut les reluquer sans risquer de se faire griller, même si dans mon cas, "reluquer" est plus une figure de style qu'autre chose. Je suis toute petite, en plus. Il ne s'apercevra jamais que je l'observe par tous les pores de ma peau lorsqu'il prend sa pause, cigarette aux lèvres, lorsqu'il sifflote et que j'entends son pas massif sur les lattes. Quel dommage.

.

**4 – SilvaXGoldova**

Tout le monde sait ce qu'on dit sur les prisons. Les douches, tout ça. Silva était au courant, lui aussi, mais il ne pensait pas devoir craindre ce genre de choses: il était seul dans sa cellule, et d'ailleurs, dans sa prison, aussi. Seul, mais c'était sans compter le gardien. Goldova-sama avait bien caché son jeu, au point que personne ne se doutait de ses intentions réelles, et ce n'est qu'après avoir très judicieusement renvoyé Lip et Rap sous un prétexte fallacieux qu'il abattit ses cartes auprès d'un Silva qui, s'ennuyant comme un rat mort, accepta l'expérience, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Mais Goldova, dans son immense sagesse, et dans sa précipitation, avait oublié Rutherfor qui dissimula ses yeux ronds sous son Over Soul et ne manqua pas de filmer la chose, parce que les temps sont durs et qu'il faut bien vivre, elle était sûr que ça servirait un jour.

.

**5 – BlockenXRutherfor**

Il y a quelque chose d'étrangement comique à voir un alien enlacer un bonhomme lego. Alien qui est d'ailleurs aussi une jolie fille, c'est ce qui fascine Blocken: l'ambiguïté entre l'humain, l'extraterrestre, l'homme, la femme, la chair, l'esprit.

Leurs masques sont un jeu: le premier qui dévoile un pan de peau "naturelle" a un gage. Rutherfor perd. Aussitôt, son Over Soul disparaît, et c'est sous sa véritable apparence qu'elle s'abandonne. Mais cette fois, tout est changé. Faussé. Cassé. Déséquilibré. La scène a désormais l'apparence dérangeante de ces mythes où de jeunes beautés sont livrées à la fureur d'un monstre.

.

**6 – DaieiXZenXRyo**

Zen et Ryo simulaient comme ils chantaient: faux.

Daiei s'ennuyait profondément et regrettait de leur avoir proposé de les initier aux mystères tantriques qu'il professait. A l'évidence, l'un comme l'autre ne manifestait aucun talent pour ce savoir millénaire, c'était même déshonorer ses préceptes que de les voir s'y essayer si piteusement, avec tant de maladresse. Il avait eu tort de transgresser la loi qui réservait ces rites à une frange d'initiés. Pourtant, la volonté des Boz à se montrer dignes de son enseignement et à le satisfaire finirent par l'émouvoir, tout d'abord affectivement, puis physiquement. Les deux hommes l'entouraient, le liaient, l'étouffaient… Il était comme happé par un duo de serpents voraces. Le plaisir naquit de cette étreinte, son vieux cœur s'accéléra subitement, son sang devint électrique, un hurlement jaillit de sa bouche... Et Daiei retomba.

Lorsque les Boz le relevèrent, inquiets, ils furent bien embêtés: le vieillard était mort.

.

**7 – TokagerohXElisa**

Tokageroh est sale, vieux, chenu, tout ce que son Faust adoré n'est pas, dans sa blondeur, son lustre, ses esquilles délicates, bien qu'il y ait de l'étrangeté dans son apparence gracile, ses longs doigts et sa silhouette légère. Aussi Elisa repousse-t-elle Tokageroh avec répulsion lorsque celui-ci lui manifeste son intérêt un soir où son mari est absent. Alors, le vieux brigand, qui n'a pas l'habitude de renoncer juste parce qu'on lui a dit non, grince des dents et attend son heure, pressé d'apprendre la vie à cette pimbêche trop belle, trop parfaite et trop pure pour son âme de lézard errant.

.

**8 – MarionPonchi (Post KZB)**

La plus mutique des ex-Hanagumi avait déjà tout de l'apparition: une peau diaphane, des cheveux presque blancs, un regard transparent. Et ce look gothique qu'elle cultivait. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle éprouvât cette fascination accrue pour les morts.

Les regards qu'elle lançait à Ponchi le glaçaient. Faire des blagues potaches sur des humaines... ça allait. Devenir sérieux, c'était autre chose.

C'est pourquoi l'esprit se sentit terrifié lorsque la jeune femme l'empoigna un jour, au coin d'un couloir, le matérialisa en un Over Soul rapide, avant de l'élever jusqu'à son visage pour lui souffler, d'une voix ténue:

– Viens. On va jouer.

.

**9 – ZanchingXNamari**

L'un est rond comme un rocher, et il en a la méchanceté et les aspérités. L'autre est maigre comme un clou, et lui aussi, ne manque pas de cruauté, et pique, comme son fantôme. Il faut croire que ces deux-là étaient voués à s'attirer. Pour l'heure, ils se tournent autour comme des fauves, sans oser plus que ce que la simple vilenie autorise. Mais bientôt, ceux qui les observent (et qui s'écartent prudemment, craignant d'être contaminés par ces affrontements puant la corruption), savent que l'on verra la corde écailleuse de Namari se nouer autour de Zanching, ou celui-ci pulvériser l'affreux serpent.

.

**10 – SamansaXCanna **

Le doigt parcheminé de la vieillarde se posa sur la joue si lisse de Canna. Si jeune, et en même temps, on se targuait d'avoir tout vu! L'irrespect de la donzelle avait d'abord irrité Samansa, avant d'éveiller son intérêt.

Le regard de Canna se vrilla dans le sien. Elle y lut du dégoût. L'ancêtre resserra les liens de sa victime en ricanant. La peur viendrait. Elle en faisait son affaire.

Ses lèvres arrachèrent un baiser à Canna qui lutta. Samansa exprima son désir, qu'elle rejeta d'un "Va chier!" sonore. Mais lorsque la bouche édentée descendit d'un cran, puis d'un autre, elle vit son assurance vaciller.

– Non, laissa finalement échapper Canna.

Aussitôt, elle se mordit la langue d'avoir cédé.

Alors Samansa se redressa et cracha:

– Toujours respecter les anciens, petite!

Et elle la planta, là, en pleine nature, ficelée au plancher, à rugir de haine, de peur, de soulagement et d'humiliation.

.

* * *

_L'auteur après s'être relue: Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ma vie... TT _

_Ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement, s'il vous plaît._


	10. Asphyxia (Ren, Pirika)

.

**Asphyxia **

_(Ren, Pirika)_

.

Sa cravate. Le symbole de son autorité. De sa puissance. De sa classe sociale. Une métaphore de son portefeuille, et pas que. Pouvoir, richesse, domination: un signe éminemment genré. Un vêtement de mec. De mec au boulot, mais pas avec les autres, non, dans son bureau immense, au trentième étage, au sommet de l'entreprise. Un accessoire de patron. De dirigeant. Un symbole imposant, associé au costume noir, par rapport aux subalternes en costumes plus clairs, aux salariés en uniformes ou encore aux femmes – ces étranges créatures affublées de costumes du même genre, mais évidemment beaucoup plus courts, moulants, révélateurs de courbes, de jambes parées de talons, de gorges ornées de chaînettes d'or, de poignets fins. Un simple morceau de tissu, aux connotations d'assurance, de fiabilité, de force, d'intelligence, de bonnes études, de compétences, de réussite, de maîtrise, de maintien, d'impassibilité, de commandement, d'autorité. Un vêtement-fonction, passe-partout, assurance de recevoir en tous lieux respect, obéissance, satisfaction.

.

Cette satisfaction, la voici.

Parfois la cravate lui pèse. Elle est lourde à porter. Oppressante, trop rigide, désagréable, cause de démangeaisons, de sueurs, d'essoufflements. Dans ces moments où il ne l'a pas voulu, ces effets indésirables sont déplaisants. Ils font montre de relâchement, d'un manque de classe, de tenue, de manières, de goût, ils pointent du doigt l'homme endimanché, de faible condition, cherchant à se faire passer pour un ponte, l'imposteur, le faible, incapable de supporter la pression d'un nœud autour de son cou.

Rien n'est plus ridicule, pour un business man, qu'une cravate défaite, mal tenue, ou pire, mal assortie, quoique cela soit un autre débat.

Signe d'asphyxie par excellence, de la pression au travail, que l'on desserre symboliquement (mais toujours discrètement, ou en présence de ses égaux) pour se sentir mieux, plus à l'aise, la cravate est un luxe, une élégance, une arme. Ren déteste que l'on y touche.

.

Mais quand ce sont les doigts de Pirika qui, chaque soir à dix-neuf heures trente, s'en emparent et en font jouer le nœud pour la relâcher ou la resserrer, soudainement c'est un tout autre effet qu'il éprouve.

Sa cravate, son poids, sa corde, se referme, délicate, puissante poigne de soie autour de sa gorge, tandis que Pirika, campée au-dessus de lui, la tend. Elle le tient, le manipule, l'asphyxie, bouleverse sa mécanique interne, l'opprime, le fait basculer de son piédestal, le foule aux pieds, le commande, le met en marche, l'arrête, le méprise, l'insulte parfois, s'emparant de cet insigne de son pouvoir pour l'en déposséder, symboliquement, là, devant ce bureau, cet ordinateur, ce téléphone par lequel il dirige toute la journée. Cette sensation d'étouffement, de suffocation, de paroxysme, c'est, à sa grande ironie, sa bouffée d'air frais. Son plaisir volé aux normes. Son abandon des rênes. Son soulagement de s'en remettre durant une demi-heure aux mains impitoyables de l'une des créatures les plus dominées de la société. Car ça, c'est en temps normal. Durant ces trente minutes, avant qu'il rejoigne son foyer, c'est elle le maître, lui l'esclave.

Enfin presque.

Elle vient à heures fixes, vêtue d'un long manteau, qui cache le fait qu'elle porte pratiquement le même costume que ses collaboratrices à lui, mais en plus court, plus moulant, plus révélateur encore, et avec des porte-jarretelles. Elle vient quand il la sonne avec son petit matériel. Elle vient avec un autre uniforme, s'il le lui demande. Elle vient pour se planter devant lui, à sa disposition. Elle vient, et puis elle attend ses instructions. Ce que ça sera aujourd'hui. Elle vient pour dominer, sur son ordre, toujours. Elle ne fait pas un geste qu'il ne lui ait explicitement demandé. Pas une parole qui ne soit dans le contrat. Pas un cil, pas un pli, pas un gramme de parfum en trop ne se remarque dans son apparence. Elle se prépare, sort ses affaires, interroge scrupuleusement, se tient prête à arrêter à tout moment, à entendre son mot d'alerte, à repérer ses signes – car il n'y a pas que le mot, il y a aussi ces quelques gestes, précis, simples, décidés par avance, étant donné la nature de ce qu'elle lui fait, pour le cas où il serait incapable de proférer le moindre son –, prête à relâcher, à reculer, à le soigner si besoin est, car quoi qu'il arrive, tout est pour lui, elle-même n'est là que pour le servir. Rien de ce qu'elle aime, veut, désire ou réprouve ne filtre de l'armure de son professionnalisme. Il ne sait rien d'elle, ni ce qu'elle pense, ni ce qu'elle est, véritablement, derrière cette façade quasi-neutre qu'elle arbore.

Et s'il le voulait, les rôles pourraient s'inverser. Il sait qu'elle fait les deux – c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle est la meilleure, la plus chère, et qu'il l'a choisie –, et il sait qu'il ne tient qu'à lui qu'on échange. Elle pourrait s'arrêter, se rendre, ramper à ses pieds, offrir chaque parcelle de sa chair à des insultes, crachats, coups de poings, de pieds, de fouet, morsures, griffures, entraves, bandeaux, déjections, ordures, fluides de toute nature (tout cela était indiqué sur son profil), contrefaire les animaux, fuir un peu, pour de faux, ou se défendre avant d'abandonner, l'appeler son maître, son dieu, son âme, se laisser prendre par toutes les voies, et même supplier, lécher le sol sous ses pieds, se soumettre en tous points, se prêter à toutes les folies qu'elles soient douces ou tordues, s'avilir au plus extrême, devant lui, rien que pour son bon plaisir, rien que s'il le lui demandait.

Elle est à ses ordres, quoi qu'il décide. C'est toujours comme ça.

.

Il ne se plaint pas. Ce serait l'indécence suprême. Il est juste déçu de ressentir déjà les prémices de la lassitude: bientôt cela ne fonctionnera plus. Il faudra trouver autre chose. Se déguiser, peut-être.

Triste de se dire que la chose qu'il désire le plus, se sentir bas, contrôlé, rabaissé, est précisément la seule qu'il ne peut obtenir, du haut de sa tour, de son bureau, de son argent. C'est souvent comme ça, il faut dire.

Tel est le prix de sa place, de son beau fauteuil de cuir: en quelque contexte que ce soit, ne pas pouvoir en sortir.

.

.

.

* * *

_(Voici une petite fin-chute alternative (prévue au départ, mais la fin me plaisait telle quelle), avec un autre point de vue.)_

* * *

.

.

.

Pirika referme son manteau épais autour d'elle et sort son téléphone. Elle s'assure que la caméra a bien tout enregistré avant de préparer l'envoi de la vidéo, comme chaque soir. Juste avant, elle vérifie que le virement a bien été fait sur son compte, geste rituel, puis expédie le fichier à l'épouse de Ren, sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Parfois, il arrive que Jeanne aime revoir les films en sa compagnie.

Pirika n'en tire aucune satisfaction: elle fait son boulot, avec l'un ou l'autre. Elle ne sait pas si Jeanne se sert ou se servira un jour des vidéos pour faire chanter Ren. Si ça se trouve, lui-même est au courant et parfaitement consentant.

Elle n'a pas à savoir, tant qu'on la paye. C'est comme ça et tout le monde est content.

Après tout, ce n'est pas si extravagant: au cours de sa longue carrière, elle a déjà vu bien pire.

.


End file.
